Cicatrices
by Vampire-Hale-Cullen
Summary: -Edward basta –grito aquella joven bañada en un mar de sangre.  -¿Por qué lo aria? –dijo aquel hombre con tal furia en la voz, que ni el sabia que sentía.-Me estas matando –dijo la joven tirada en el suelo, con tantos golpes en su cuerpo y en su cara.
1. Chapter 1

-Edward basta –grito aquella joven bañada en un mar de sangre.

-¿Por qué lo aria? –dijo aquel hombre con tal furia en la voz, que ni el sabia que sentía.

-Me estas matando –dijo la joven tirada en el suelo, con tantos golpes en su cuerpo y en su cara, la respiración le faltaba y hablaba apenas en un susurro.

-Eso pasa cuando me hacen enojar –le dijo a su mujer quien ahora lloraba. Y gemía de dolor, un dolor que no se puede describir con palabras es algo tan horrible.

-Lo amo –se recordó la joven cuando trato de levantarse pero su cuerpo lleno de moretones, y heridas ensangrentadas se lo impidieron.

-Adiós tengo que ir al trabajo –dijo el hombre poniéndose su saco y saliendo de aquella mansión del sufrimiento, donde las paredes han presenciado su violencia donde las manchas de sangre siempre siguen frescas, y el suelo a visto como aquella mujer llora de dolor, y donde ah estado durante seis años tirada a causa de los golpes de sus marido y cada vez que intenta ponerse de pie él llega y la tira de nuevo.

-Mami –se escucho la voz de una niña dulce y tierna de apenas seis años de edad.

La niña al ver a su madre de nuevo tirada en el suelo y sangre por todos lados se asusto. Jamás había visto a su madre así.

-Princesa a tu cuarto –ordeno la mujer tratando de ponerse en pie.

-Mami ¿Quién te hizo esto? –dijo la niña tan inocente.

-no te asustes no es nada grave –dijo la mujer levantándose sentía un dolor inmenso pero no lo demostraría con su hija presente.

-Mami –dijo llorando por ver a su madre llena de dolor.

-te amo mi niña –dijo la mujer casi como una despedida como un adiós a su hija, la niña al ver a su madre corrió a sus brazos pero la mujer callo desmayada, al haber perdido tanta sangre en tan solo minutos de que su esposo la había golpeado.

-Mami, no te mueras llamare a mi papi –la mujer, recupero la conciencia, y escucho lo que su hija le había dicho y rio con ironía, y una lagrima se desprendió de sus ojos. Y perdió la conciencia justo cuando su esposo llego.


	2. Seis años atrás

_Seis años atrás __**(flash Black)**_

_Bella Pov_

-Bella amor –dijo Edward Cullen. El era mi esposo nos habíamos casado apenas dos años de conocernos, yo tenía dieciocho años, y el tenia diecinueve años, nos habíamos casado, él era el hombre perfecto. Era tierno cariñoso todo lo que tenga que ver con amor. O así era hasta que cumplimos cuatro años de casados y le dije que me había embarazado.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? –le dije cuando estaba enfrente de mi

-tú qué crees que pasa Isabella, que no acomodaste nada como a mí me gusta te dije bien claro como quería cada cosa –me grito, el era algo bipolar, y estaba molesto ya que nos habíamos mudado a la mansión que su padre le había regalado.

-Lo lamento amor, ahora arreglo eso –le dije mirando el piso.

-Eso espero Isabella no lo repetiré dos veces –me dijo.

-Si –susurre. Fui a la habitación más grande color blanco, ahí me dispuse acomodar todo como a Edward le gustaba desde que nos mudamos aquí solos, me ha tratado muy mal se la pasa gritándome, una vez el me levanto la mano, pero no me golpeo.

-Bella –me llamo su voz desde el piso de abajo. Baje las escaleras con cuidado ya que yo era muy torpe y siempre me caía

-Perdón –me dijo cuando llegue enfrente de el

-¿Por qué? –Edward y su bipolaridad

-por gritarte hace un momento por algo que no tiene importancia –me dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

-Te amo –lo bese con amor, tal vez odiaba la bipolaridad de Edward pero lo amaba más que a nada y sabia que él me amaba igual. Nos seguimos besando hasta que el aire nos falto, cuando nos separamos Edward me miraba con amor

-¿Qué pasa? –le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-te llevare a cenar a donde quieras tu solo dilo –me dijo con una sonrisa torcida que me quitaba el aliento

-comida china

-bueno hermosa vamos por comida china –salimos de la casa como siempre tomados de la mano, nos subimos a su amado volvo. Y nos fuimos a comer comida china

No tardamos mucho en llegar claro como Edward maneja como si hubiera asaltado un banco.

-llegamos –dijo con una sonrisa me abrió la puerta y bajamos, nos tendieron rápidamente, nos sentamos.

-iré al tocador Edward –me levante y me fui al tocador, cuando salí no encontraba la mesa cuando escuche que alguien chiflaba, eso me molesto sobre manera no me gustaba que la gente chiflara.

-Bella –busque su voz cuando vi que era Edward quien chiflaba para llamar mi atención.

-ya te dije que odio que silbes –le dije molesta cuando llegue a él

-si te molesta tanto pues vete no te voy a estar aguantando tan mal humor solo porque silbe

-sabes que nunca me ah gustado eso Edward, lo sabes te lo dije desde que nos casamos, no soy ninguna oveja para que me silbes y valla corriendo a tus brazos –le dije molesta.

-pues siempre pensé que eras la oveja y yo el león –me dijo sonriendo con malicia.

-sabes se me quito el hambre regresemos a casa

-aquí no será lo que tú quieras me escuchaste se hará lo que yo diga –me gruño

-pues disfruta comer solo yo me voy –le dije levantándome y saliendo del restaurant. Mire atrás y vi que Edward me observaba con detenimiento, cuando paso un taxi lo detuve y fui a casa, cuando llegue me sorprendió que la puerta estuviera abierta.

-Escúchame bien Isabella, me dejas solo como lo hiciste ahora y no sabes de lo que soy capaz –me dijo Edward detrás de mí

-¿así que me pasara? No te tengo miedo –lo desafié

-no debiste decir eso.

_**(N/A: Desde aquí Narración en tercera persona) **_

Isabella miro con horror a su esposo, quien la miraba como alguien a quien mata como la persona más repulsiva del planeta.

-te enseñare a respetarme –dijo como si un odio que jamás había salido a la luz naciera.

El tomo a su esposa por el cabello y la arrojo contra la pared, aquella mujer solo pudo proteger su vientre donde llevaba el fruto del amor que algún día se tuvieron.

-Edward ¿Qué te pasa? –le dijo la mujer mirándolo con odio.

-A ti que te pasa no te enseñaron a respetar –le dijo Edward acercándose peligrosamente a ella. La tomo fuerte mente del brazo dejando aquellas marcas que nunca se borrarían.

-Edward estoy embarazada –le dijo aquella mujer con lágrimas. Pero Edward no tuvo compasión alguna y la arrojo contra las escaleras, la mujer afligida se protegió a un mas el vientre.

-Edward basta –grito la mujer con tal fuerza que logro que su garganta se desgarrara.

-Ahora me cumplirás como esposa que eres –le dijo con enojo tomándola de su cabello y arrastrándola hacia la habitación.

-No –volvió a gritar pero sus gritos ya no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para que alguien los escuchara, su esposo la arrojo a la cama con tal fuerza que la cabeza de la joven revoto con fuerza.

-Edward, mataras al bebe por favor hare lo que quieras pero no me hagas esto –rogo la chica cuando su esposo le quitaba la ropa tan brutalmente que dejaba rasguños en su piel de porcelana. Pero no se detuvo siguió arrancando su ropa. Pero lo que Bella deseaba paso tocaron el timbre.

-Edward soy Esme hijo ábreme –dijo la voz de su madre tan indiferente a lo que pasa.

Isabella suspiro de alivio pero tuvo una cachetada por parte de Edward, esto la dejo sangrando de su nariz y boca, aquel hombre se alejo y fue a abrirle la puerta a su madre mientras Bella se volvía vestir y a poner ropa nueva. Se miro al espejo para peinarse y se llevo una gran sorpresa su rostro estaba hinchado acusa de los golpes.

-Bella, baja ahora –le grito Edward desde la sala, Aquella mujer suspiro de miedo y bajo, cuando se di cuenta de que su esposo le estaba contando todo a su madre pero de diferente manera

-Isabella, mi madre se quedara con nosotros un tiempo en lo que mi padre vuelve de su viaje por el mundo –le aviso a Bella viéndola con enojo

-como tú quieras Edward –dijo la mujer con miedo de hacerlo enojar.

-Bueno hijo me retiro, tengo que ir a preparar mis maletas –aquella mujer beso la mejilla de su hijo y se marcho sin decir adiós a Isabella

-escucha bien lo que te diré, mi madre se quedara aquí el tiempo que necesite y tú serás su gata me oíste –le dijo su marido con enojo

-si –susurro la mujer.

-ve al cuarto enseguida iré – Bella lo pensó solo un momento, tenía miedo de que esta vez Edward si la tocara.

-que no te dije que te fueras arriba –le dijo Edward tomándola de su brazo con fuerza más de la necesaria, y le cortó la circulación a Isabella.

-cuando te diga sube, subirás –le dijo dándole una cachetada, tirándola al piso, ella solo protegió su vientre.

Mayo- Mes de embarazo uno

Junio –mes dos

Julio –mes tres

Agosto –mes cuatro

Septiembre –mes cinco

Octubre –mes seis

Noviembre –mes siete

Diciembre –mes ocho

Enero –último mes de embarazo

-Edward –grito la mujer tan fuerte a causa de las contracciones.

-¿Qué quieres Isabella? –dijo molesto su marido

-ya va ah nacer –le dijo la mujer, su marido se quedo parado un momento hasta que un grito desgarrador por parte de su esposa, lo hizo recuperar la conciencia.

-Respira Bella –le dijo su marido con un cambio de humor que la hizo estremecer ahora él, la traba como hace varios años, como cuando se casaron.

Era de noche cuando su hija nació la ventana dejaba ver la luna tan hermosa era luna llena y estaba en su punto más resplandeciente ahora la luna también era testigo del momento más hermoso, su hija era hermosa se parecía su padre, sus ojos color verdes esmeralda como los de su padre, piel pálida como la de su madre, labios caroñoso y rojos, una melena castaña como la de su madre.

-es hermosa –dijo su padre llorando por primera vez.

-Bella mi dulce Bella, jamás amor, escúchame bien jamás amor, te volveré a poner una mano encima, jamás –dijo aquel hombre besando a la mujer que le acababa de dar un ángel su ángel.

-Te amo Edward –le dijo la mujer cuando pudo hablar.

-Te amo Bella –dijeron besándose como hacía años que no lo hacían.

_**(Fin del Flash Black) **_

-Edward ya me duele –dijo la mujer al sentir las fuertes manos de su esposo en sus brazos, haciéndola llorar de dolor.

-te lo advertí te dijo que no volvieras a gritarme –dijo el hombre dándole una cachetada a su mujer tan fuerte que su esposa quedo inconsciente en tan solo segundos.

-Edward, deja de golpearme mañana cumpleaños de Rennesme no quiero llegar a la fiesta llena de morenotes –dijo la mujer tirada en el suelo aun recuperándose de aquel golpe.

-si tienes razón me largo y sabes agrádese que no te dejo ensangrentada jamás –eso era verdad Edward jamás le dejaba sangre en su cuerpo pero le dejaba marcas en su cuerpo de moretones y marcas en el alma.

-Adiós tengo trabajo –le dijo su marido yendo a su despacho, y encerrándose ahí como todas las tardes.


	3. Cumpleaños, Odio, y ¿amor?

_**Cumpleaños, Odio, y ¿amor? **_

_**(N/A: La narración sigue siendo en tercera persona)**_

Cuando su marido se fue al despacho aquella mujer devastada fue al cuarto de su pequeña hija, al verla dormir tan tranquilamente, sin dolor, sin ningún problema, una lagrima broto de sus ojos, su niña tan pequeña teniendo en su casa a una familia que dejo de funcionar hacia ya muchos años.

A Bella se le partió el corazón y como todas las noche fue a su habitación y lloro, lloro por el dolor que sentía, ya que su esposo la golpeaba sin piedad, lloro porque tenía una hija fruto del amo que él y ella se tuvieron algún día, y llora por que no sabe qué hacer para dejar de sufrir.

-Bella –dijo una voz de terciopelo que no escuchaba hace años

-¿mande Edward? –dijo la mujer limpiando sus lagrimas.

-Te amo –dijo el hombre con amor en la voz. Bella sonrió con ironía y se giro dando la espalda ah él.

Su marido al ver lo que hizo se coloco en el otro extremo de la cama viéndola a ella de frente, ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, se sentían llenos completos cuando se miraban así, se acercaron lentamente al otro hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un hermoso beso. Cuando el aire les falto se separaron, pero eso no impidió que los labios de su marido se alejaran de los de ella, después de eso le hizo el amor como jamás se lo había hecho con amor y con ternura, el hombre por primera vez vio las marcas de dolor en el cuerpo de su mujer aquellas marcas, moretones, y heridas que él le dejaba con cada golpe.

Ambos terminaron exhausto.

-descansa mi Bella –dijo aquel hombre tapando a su mujer con las sabanas.

-te amo Edward. –dijo la mujer antes de sumergirse en el sueño.

-Papi, mami, despierten –dijo la pequeña golpeando a sus padre con una almohada

-Felicidades mi Nessie –dijo Bella cuando vio a su hija

-has despertado al mostro del cumpleaños Nessie –dijo su padre tomándola de la cintura y haciéndole cosquillas, hasta que su hija pidió paz.

**Bella Pov**

-Bueno mi niña, vallamos a preparar todo –dije con amor.

-¡sí! –grito mi pequeña emocionada. Salió del cuarto a cambiarse.

-Edward ¿te quedaras ah ayudarnos?

-no

-es el cumpleaños de tu hija –le dije molesta

-llegara ah tiempo para la fiesta Isabella. –dijo molesto, y ahí estaba otra vez el Edward de siempre.

Me levante de la cama, y me cambie, un pantalón, y una blusa de botones rosa, con mi pelo suelto.

-Tus pastillas Isabella –me dijo Edward yéndose, yo tomaba pastillas para el estrés, y para el dolor del cuerpo, pero últimamente eh tomado de mas ya que Edward no deja de estresarme y de golpearme

-Mami, estoy lista –dijo mi Nessie entrando con un vestido color azul cielo y un moñito en su cabecita. Se miraba hermosa

-te ves hermosa –le dije con una sonrisa y cargándola.

-tú también te ves hermosa, que bueno que papi te tiene a ti porque si no yo sería fea –me dijo mi niña arrugando la nariz.

Salimos de la casa escogiendo el pastel, los globos, y un disfraz para Nessie ya que era fiesta de disfraces, eligió uno de princesa. Cuando me di cuenta ya eran las seis de la tarde era momento de la fiesta

-Nessie ya es hora de la fiesta –le dije pagando su disfraz, salimos nos fuimos directo a la casa.

-Llegas tarde Isabella –me dijo Edward muy molesto

-Cállate ya estamos aquí –me valía que me golpeara Nessie estaba conmigo y no permitiría que Edward me humillase. Subimos al cuarto de Nessie la arregle y bajamos juntas.

-Felicidades Nessie –dijeron cuando bajo

-Bella –llamo la voz de una de mis mejores amigas Rosalie Hale de Cullen

-Rose –le dije caminando a ella y abrasándola, eso me dolió un poco pero no importo

-Bells –dijo Emmett Cullen el era el esposo de Rosalie

-Oso –le decía oso por su gran tamaño, y fuerza.

-tía Barbie Tío Oso –grito Nessie corriendo hacia ellos

-Hola hermosa, mira lo que te trajimos –dijo Emmett sacando un regalo de su espalda y entregándoselo a Nessie.

-gracias tío Oso y tía Barbie –dijo corriendo a abrirlo. Estaba tan feliz, escuche que alguien me silbaba y sabía perfectamente de quien se trata de Edward mira a su dirección y me hizo la seña de que fuera ah donde él estaba.

-Rose, Emmett regreso ahora –subí las escaleras hasta llegar ah Edward.

-¿Por qué hay tanta gente Isabella? –me dijo molesto

-pues vino más gente de la planeada Edward eso es todo –le dije como si fuera lo más lógico

-pues muévete ah hacer mas comida –dijo tronándome los dedos le iba a reclamar cuando entro Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale

-oh genial la rara de la familia

-cállate Edward –me aleje de él para recibir a Alice

-Bella –me dijo abrazándome

-Alice –le regrese el abrazo

-Bella –me abrazo ahora Jasper

-Hola Jazz –le abrase

-tía Pixie –grito Nessie y corrió a ellos

-Hola Nessie –la abrazo

-Tío Jazz -se abrazaron y le entregaron el regalo a mi Nessie

-espero te guste –observábamos a Nessie ella no podía abrir el regalo

-Amor la ayudamos –dijo Alice ayudando ah Nessie, cuando sacaron el regalo era una muñeca muy bonita vestida de princesa. Estaba feliz de ver Nessie jugar pero en eso Edward me chifla desde la planta de arriba.

-¿cómo dejas que te trate así Bella? –me dijo Alice. Suspire y fui a donde Edward.

-que te dije Isabella, que te pusieras a hacer comida

-ahora lo hare Edward pero te lo ruego, no me chifles mas –le dije rogándole

-pues no te pongas a platicar –me dijo molesto y tronándome los dedos. Baje y me puse a platicar con Alice Y Rose, cuando vimos que Jasper, Emmett y Edward tomaban

-amor solo no te tomes muchas porque tu manejaras –le dijo Alice a Jasper tan dulce mente, y Edward solo bufo

-Emmett tu también no tomes mucho o ¿quieres que maneje yo amor? –le dijo Rose sonriéndole con amor Emmett le regreso la sonrisa.

-está bien –dijeron Jasper y Emmett con una sonrisa y Edward solo bufo

-Ah partir el paste –grito la mama de Edward, vi que todos los niños dejaban de jugar por ir a comer pastel

-no niños partiremos el pastel en un ratito mas –les dije con alegría

-Señora, partiremos el pastel cuando los niños se cansen de jugar –le dije de buna forma

-el que no se acerque no le damos pastel –grito llevándome la contraria. Gruñí enojada, me aleje y vi como mi Nessie soplaba las velitas y su papa la cargaba para que le diera una mordida al paste y como el besaba su mejilla y como su madre también lo hacía. Yo debería estar en lugar de Esme besando la mejilla de Nessie.

-Bella –me llamo Alice

-¿estás bien?

-si –mentí, cuando la fiesta acabo Nessie se quedo dormida en mi recamara y Edward como siempre en el despacho llamando, y yo llorando como todas las noches.


	4. Nessie, y Amante

_**Nessie, y Amante**_

**Narración en tercera persona**

Aquella mujer que se encontraba llorando en su cama no se dio cuenta de que su esposo siempre la estuvo observando. Viéndola sufrir, llorar, y lamentarse.

-Lo amo –dijo aquella mujer de ojos color chocolate que ahora estaban rojos de tanto llorar. La mujer repitió varias veces esas mismas palabras, hasta que el sueño la venció.

Su marido no mostro arrepentimiento alguno no había ninguna emoción en su rostro solo había duda. Aquel hombre decidió meterse a bañar, el agua lo relajaba pero no dejaba de pensar en las pequeñas palabras de su esposa –_lo amo –_aquellas palabras no las había escuchado desde que la empezó a maltratar, pero no hubo sentimiento, era como la roca tan duro y tan frio con aquella mujer dulce, tímida, hermosa, y un poco torpe.

El hombre término de remojar su cuerpo con el agua tibia decidió salir del baño colocando una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Cuando salió al cuarto noto que su mujer estaba de espaldas ah él, dejando ver su hermosa cabellera ondulada, y café como sus ojos.

-Basta- dijo la mujer casi inaudiblemente

-¿Bella? –se acerco a su mujer. Cuando noto que estaba dormida, busco su ropa de dormir. Solo se puso un bóxer color gris y un pantalón de dormir color azul.

-Para –se escucho una vez más Bella. Edward se acostó con delicadeza a su lado. Noto que aun estaba vestida así que decidió cambiarla para que estuviera cómoda saco un camisón color negro para Bella, ella nunca lo había usado por que decía que era muy atrevido.

Edward con delicadeza movió a su esposa de lugar dejándola acostada boca arriba, le empezó a quitar su blusa con delicadeza, ella se movió varias veces pero no se despertó, la dejo en su sostén no sabía si quitárselo o dejárselo. Al final decidió quitárselo, pero cuando lo iba ah hacer sus manos por accidente tocaron a su mujer, haciendo que ella despertara al instante

-¿Qué me estás haciendo? –dijo la mujer tomando las mantas y tapándose sus pechos

-Te iba a quitar esa ropa –aquella mujer abrió los ojos tan grandes que por un momento su esposo pensó que se le saldrían

-No pienses mal Bella, solo te iba cambiar de ropa para que estuvieras cómoda –le susurro Edward.

-Sabes que no es verdad si me ibas a poner cómoda ¿por qué me quitas toda la ropa Edward? –dijo la mujer sonrojada pero gracias a la oscuridad no se noto eso.

-Lo que pienses me importa poco –dijo sin pensar su marido pero en su cabeza se escucho lo que su esposa había dicho hacia solo pocos segundos –_lo amo _

-Iré ah –su mujer lo pensó un momento –ah cambiarme –dijo al fin tomando el camisón.

-¿te ayudo? –dijo Edward en forma gentil, y con su voz de terciopelo.

-no gracias Edward –dijo Bella sonrojada, se levanto de la cama, su torso quedo expuesto ante la mirada de Edward, hacía mucho tiempo que Edward no la mirase así tan expuesta. Bella lo miro pero en su mirada no había más que adoración, y ternura.

Bella se coloco el camisón lo más rápido que pudo pero sus manos torpes como siempre no la dejaron ponérselo, Edward tomo el camisón, y se lo empezó ah poner, cuando tuvo el camisón puesto se despojo de sus pantalones.

-Perfecta –susurro Edward.

Bella se sonrojo al instante así que decidió darle la espalda a su marido, se acostó, cuando sintió que su esposo, se acostaba a su lado se tenso, pero Edward no hizo nada más que taparla con aquellas sabanas blancas, y abrazarla de la cintura. Bella se giro, y quedo ah pocos centímetros de sus labios, su corazón latió como no había latido hace mucho tan fuerte que sintió que se le salía del pecho. Edward no resistió más y la beso, pero este beso era diferente, había amor, ternura, compasión, sinceridad. El aire les falto, pero eso no impidió que se alejaran, aquella mujer de melena café se recostó en el pecho de su marido, escucho como su corazón latía.

-descansa mi Bella, mañana será otro día, te amo como no te imaginas–dijo con amor.

-Buenas noches Edward, y yo también te amo –dijo la mujer antes de caer en el único refugio que tenía sus sueños.

-¡Mami! –dijo la voz de su hermosa hija

-¿Nessie qué pasa?

-llegare tarde a la escuela si no te levantas –dijo golpeando a su mama con la almohada

-¿Tu papa?

-Dormido en su despacho –dijo Nessie brincado en la cama de su madre, su madre se levanto de golpe mirándose en el gran espejo y miro que aun llevaba la ropa del día anterior, entonces todo había sido un sueño un hermoso sueño

-¿Qué tienes mami? –pregunto inocente su hija

-nada, vamos llegaras tarde a la escuela –dijo tomando las llaves y solo peinándose un poco cuando llegara a casa tendría tiempo suficiente para arreglarse.

-Vamos mami –dijo su hija desde el volvo, Bella sabía que si Edward se daba cuenta de que tomo su amado volvo la mataría pero su auto ya estaba muy viejo y ya casi no funcionaba.

-¿ah donde? Y con mi volvo –dijo Edward tomando a Bella de su ante brazo, Bella observo que Edward estaba cambiado de ropa y aseado.

-Iré a dejar a Nessie a la escuela –dijo Bella tratando de zafarse de su agarre, pero Edward hizo más presión

-me lastimas –dijo Bella con voz serena.

-Yo llevare a Nessie –dijo tomando las llaves de la mano de Bella

-Adiós –dijo dándole un beso en su coronilla.

-¿Papi? –dijo Nessie mirándolo

-¿mande?

-¿Por qué mami no me trajo? –dijo con voz inocente

-porque mami tenía que verse bonita y mejor dijo que yo te trajera

-pero mami siempre esta bonita –dijo Nessie con una sonrisa. Edward no supo bien que opinar a sí que solo se limito a ver al frente

-Papi ¿quieres a mami? –dijo Nessie mirando sus manos y sonrojada igual que Bella, Edward al ver este gesto se molesto no quería que su hija fuera igual que su madre

-Nessie no te sonrojes, y mírame a la cara cuando me preguntes algo –dijo Edward elevando la voz un poco esto asusto a Nessie eh hizo lo mismo que su madre, abrazo sus piernas. Edward al ver este gesto su mente se lleno de recuerdos de los peores recuerdos, recordó cuando la maltrataba.

-Llegamos –dijo Edward deteniendo el volvo Nessie salió corriendo tan rápido al menos no había heredado la torpeza de su mama.

-Sr. Cullen –dijo una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años, de pelo negro, ojos café obscuro.

-¿Dígame?

-Soy la directora, Jazmín y abra una junta de padres de familia hoy a las seis de la tarde espero que asistan –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-claro –dijo Edward fingiendo una sonrisa, después de eso acelero y se fue, siendo grosero con aquella mujer.

Edward trabajaba de Doctor con su padre pero como él se encontraba de viaje, el se estaba haciendo cargo de todo.

-Sr. Cullen –dijo su secretaria ella era Ángela amiga de Bella

-Buenos días –saludo cordial mente.

Bella se la paso todo el tiempo en su cuarto leyendo su libro favorito y Edward en su consultorio. Hasta que dieron las tres de la tarde, era momento de ir por Nessie

-Sr. Cullen lamento molestarlo pero su esposa está en la línea –dijo la mujer por el teléfono.

-Si claro pásamela –dijo Edward

-_Edward ¿tu iras por Nessie? _

-Si Bella, iré yo -dijo aquel hombre suspirando

-_Está bien solo llamaba para eso _

_-_Oye Bella

-_Dime _

-Llevare a Nessie al parque de diversiones

_-O… de acuerdo nos vemos –_se dejo de escuchar algo del otro lado de la línea cuando colgó rápidamente saco su celular y empezó a teclear.

_``Tanya soy Edward, te espero en la plaza en el parque de diversiones´´_

Edward salió de su consultorio paso por Nessie, no dijeron nada hasta que Edward se lo dijo

-Nessie para que me perdones te llevare al parque de diversiones –dijo Edward mirándola con una sonrisa

-enserio gracias, te quiero papi –dijo la niña aplaudiendo. Llegaron a la plaza Nessie corrió a los caballos que giran, Edward no paraba de ver el reloj, Nessie cuando pasaba y el la miraba lo saludaba

-Sorpresa –dijo una Mujer de pelo rojizo de cuerpo perfecto.

-Pensé que no llegarías

-claro que si –dijo la mujer

-bueno ven –dijo Edward tomando la mano de aquella mujer y llevándola fuera de la vista de su hija Nessie

-te extrañaba –dijo Tanya, entonces Edward la beso, no se percataron de que Nessie miraba todo.

Nessie salió de ahí y se sentó en un árbol cercano hasta que su padre llego y la vio

-Nessie vamos que tu mami nos espera –no dijo nada solo corrió al volvo, una vez a dentro subió el volumen de la música cuando llegaron a casa, Bella la recibió con un abrazo

-Mami abra junta hoy –dijo Nessie besando en la mejilla a su mama

-¿Cómo la pasaste? –dijo Bella Llevando a su hija a su habitación para arreglarla para la junta. Nessie prefirió no hablar de lo ocurrido.

Bella se la paso vistiendo a Nessie, con su uniforme una vez lista se puso un vestido negro de tirantes que le ajustaba perfecto y le llagaba a la mitad de las rodillas

-eso te vas aponer –dijo Edward con una risa tonta en la cara

-si ¿Por qué?

-es que bueno ya pasaron tus mejores años Bella –dijo Edward burlándose, eso no le pareció a Bella y se puse de espaldas a el

-por todo haces drama, bueno que me importa, así que apúrate porque si no te me vas a pie –dijo tomando a Nessie entre sus brazos y la llevo al volvo, Bella lloro un poco por lo que le acababa de decir su esposo, pero después se recupero cuando llego al volvo, solo había silencio por la mente de Bella pensaba en los buenos momento con Edward, en la mente de Edward solo pensaba que mañana se encontraría de nuevo con Tanya y por la mente de Nessie pensaba porque su papa se estaba besando con una desconocida.


	5. Verdades y Mentiras

**Verdades y Mentiras**

La junta de maestros fue muy tranquila no hubo nada fuera de lo normal, cuando termino Edward manejo en silencio de camino ah la casa. Nessie fue la primera en bajar y abrir la casa

-¡mami! –grito desde la casa, Bella corrió

-¿Qué pasa?

-suena el teléfono –Bella suspiro de alivio de que no fuera algo malo, tomo el teléfono y contesto

-Casa de los Cullen –dijo mirando a Edward entrar a la casa

-_¿Bella se encuentra?_

_-_Ella habla

-_Bella soy Alice, oye solo para recordarte la comida que tenemos en familia los Cullen, los Hale y los Swan _

-Claro que no la olvido Alice, bueno te veo mañana ¿ah que hora?

-_4_

-ok estaremos ahí adiós

-_Adiós Bells te quiero._

_-_Yo igual te quiero –Bella colgó el teléfono cuando se giro vio a su esposo ah pocos centímetros de su rostro

-¿Quién era?

-Alice –dijo la mujer muerta de pánico

-¿Qué quería?

-Nada solo recordamos la comida que tenemos mañana –dijo aquella mujer temblando.

-¿Qué pasa? O.. ¿acaso me tienes miedo? –dijo Edward mirándola divertido. Isabella no hizo más que pasar por un lado de él, cuando se dio cuenta que Nessie miraba la escena la tomo en sus brazos y la subió a su recamara

-¿Papa es malo? –dijo su hija recordando la escena de hacía apenas unos pocos segundos, y recordando también lo que su padre había hecho con aquella mujer.

-No tu papa te ama Nessie –dijo sin mencionarse a ella, la niña de solo seis años asintió, se cambio de ropa cuando por fin estuvo lista se acostó.

-Mami ¿me lees un cuento? –Bella solo tomo un cuento cualquiera no le importaba cual ya que Nessie se quedaba dormida a poco menos de la mitad. No paso ni treinta minutos de haber empezado el cuento cuando Nessie ya se había dormido profundamente.

Bella solo salió del cuarto, cuando se dio la vuelta Edward estaba tras de ella mirándola con ¿amor? Si para ella la mirada del significaba amor, el no dijo nada solo empezó a caminar a su recamara, esperando que Bella lo siguiera, aquella mujer solo lo pensó un minuto, cuando decidió ir a la habitación pero de lo cual se arrepintió cuando miro a su marido parado mirando hacia la calle.

-¿Así que iremos a cenar con tu familia?

-también es la tuya Edward por si no te acuerdas –dijo Bella molesta y cruzando aquellos brazos llenos de marcas sobre su pecho

-como sea, me iré ah dormir –la mujer solo bufo, fue a su closet y no había ropa de dormir más que ese camisón negro, Bella suspiro no le quedaba de otra más que ponérselo, fue al baño y se empezó a vestir a regañadientes maldecía una y otra vez no haber tenido ropa de dormir limpia.

Cuando salió del baño, vio a su marido cambiando de canal.

A ella se le ocurrió caminar rápido hacia la cama, y taparse así no sentiría esa pena, pero cuando iba a mitad de camino sus pies traicioneros se lo impidieron, y se tropezó.

-Ahí Bella –su marido se levanto y la vio en cuatro. La miro de arriba abajo.

-Bella yo –hablaba con dificultad, Bella solo levanto lo más rápido que podía, tratando de no caer, su marido no paraba de mirarla.

Bella una vez en la cama se puso de lado dándole la espalda a su marido se tapo y trato de quedarse dormida.

-Pero mi Bella –dijo Edward tomando las cobijas y estirándolas hasta tirarlas al suelo. Bella se levanto lo más rápido que pudo pero sus movimientos fueron en vano su esposo la tomo fuertemente de las muñecas.

-¿A dónde? Que no recuerdas que tú eres mi Bella esposa –dijo Edward mirándola con una lujuria que no se puede describir.

-Edward quiero dormí –dijo Bella

-Pero yo no –dijo su marido besándola con exigencia ella al principio estaba en shock pero cuando Edward dejo sus muñecas y descendió a sus pechos, lo aventó lejos de ella

-no me toques –dijo nerviosa

-¿Por qué no? –dijo su marido arrojándose ah ella haciendo que ella callera a la cama y su cabeza revotara.

Edward arranco la ropa de la mujer tan feroz mente que dejo rasguños y moretones en su cuerpo

-Edward por favor –dijo aquella mujer llorando.

-Por favor ¿Qué? –dijo el hombre con lujuria

-¡DEJA DE TOCARME! –le grito aquella mujer tan fuerte que su garganta se desgarro, hasta los vecinos escucharon. Nessie se despertó y corrió al cuarto de sus padres.

-¡papi! ¡Mami! –grito su hija su padre se separo de aquella mujer desnuda y desecha

-¿Qué pasa Rennesme? –dijo Edward acercándose ah ella

-¿Por qué mama grito?

-es que soñó feo –dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida, Bella solo se puso la bata, y fue ah donde su hija

-Mami duerme conmigo hoy para que ya no sueñes feo –dijo su hija de manera inocente, tomando a su madre de la mano la guio por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a su cuarto, dejo que su madre se acostara después su hija se quedaron ambas dormidas, Edward fue en el trascurso de la noche para ver a Bella y a Nessie dormir tranquilamente en aquella pequeña cama.

-¿Qué me pasa? –dijo aquel hombre una vez en aquella recamara, miro la cama y recordó los buenos momentos con su esposa, pero después vinieron los manos recordó cada golpe, grito y llanto de aquella mujer que la hacía llamar su esposa.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche no lograba dormir ya que cada vez que lo hacía recordaba lo mucho que había maltratado a su mujer pero en su rostro no había dolor, arrepentimiento, culpa, nada.

Miro al horizonte y logro ver la mañana el sol estaba por salir, decidió meterse a bañar, y arreglarse Nessie tenía que ir hoy a la escuela.

Salió de aquella recamara del dolor y decidió ir al cuarto de su hija vio que ni su esposa eh hija despertaba así que decidió despertar a u esposas, la movió con gentileza con amor, estuvo pendiente de no lastimarla pero cuando ella iba despertando vio en sus manos que tenia las marcas de la noche anterior

-Edward –dijo con miedo y se movió para salir de ahí pero la mano de Edward la detuvo

-Cálmate Bella no te hare daño –dijo aquel hombre viéndola a los ojos pero Bella no confió y mejor se paró de la cama fingiendo tranquilidad.

-Prepara ah Nessie para la escuela –dijo el hombre mirándola a los ojos

-si –se limito a decir la mujer, Edward la miro por última vez y decidió salir del cuarto no soportaba ver a su esposa ah los ojos.

Edward bajo y empezó ah preparar el desayuno, huevos revueltos, pan tostado, jugo de naranja. No tardo mucho cuando su esposa y su hija bajaron corriendo, Nessie traía el uniforme de su escuela, y Bella lucia hermosa con un vestido de tirantes color azul cielo

-se ven hermosas ambas –dijo lo ultimo mirando ah Bella, ella solo se sonrojo por primera vez ante él, aquel hombre solo le dedico una sonrisa torcida.

-Bueno coman, Nessie mi niña apúrate ya que llegamos tarde –dijo su padre con amor dándole un beso en la coronilla a su hija

-Bella tu y yo hablaremos ¿sí? –dijo aquel hombre mirándola, con amor y ternura.

Terminaron de comer Edward llevo ah Nessie a la escuela mientras que Bella se quedaba lavando los trastes, pasaron apenas quince minutos y Edward entro a la casa sin hacer ruido alguno, fue a la cocina en silencio, cuando vio que Bella estaba de espaldas a la puerta la cerro de golpe.

-Edward me asustaste –dijo la mujer con una mano en la mesa apoyándose y la otra en su corazón.

-¿Y eso me importa? –dijo con una sonrisa malévola

-¿d-de que quieres hablar? –hablo la mujer con algo de miedo en la voz lo cual Edward capto de inmediato

-¿me temes? –dijo inconsciente mente acercándose ah ella.

-no ¿Por qué tendría que temerte? –dijo la mujer mirándolo con desafío

-cuida como me hablas Bella –dijo al hombre con una sonrisa

-¿Qué tratas? –dijo la mujer caminando en dirección a donde estaban los cuchillos, Edward no noto cuando tomo uno y los sostuvo detrás de ella.

-Nada solo decirte que no iremos a esa comida

-claro que iremos

-no me desafíes Bella.

-Como sea Nessie tienes derecho de ver a su familia

-aquí esta –dijo aquel hombre señalándose a él y a ella.

-somos una ¿familia? ¡Ja! Me gustaría saber desde cuándo –dijo Bella riendo con ironía.

-desde siempre –grito el hombre

-pues no lo sabía, creo que tanto golpe tuyo me ah hecho olvidar eso, creo que cada vez que te vas con tu amante se me olvida.

-no tengo amante Bella

-si claro y yo soy la estúpida ¿no?

-pues –Edward miro hacia otra dirección

-claro que tienes una amenté, Nessie habla dormida y lo dijo

-¡miente! –grito Edward

-¡Nessie no es ninguna mentirosa! –Empezaron a gritar los dos –si perdón, es que tu eres el hombre más fiel del mundo, y eres el más amable y el mas compasivo –rio la mujer. El hombre acerco ah aquella mujer y tomo su cabellera, y jalo con fuerza ella del dolor soltó el cuchillo que tenía en la mano y las coloco en las manos de él para que dejara de hacer presión.

-no me vuelvas a gritar algo que no es cierto estúpida –le dijo jalando con más fuerza

-pídeme perdón ahora –dijo levantando la mano en señal de que le iba plantar una cachetada

-perdón –pero aquel hombre le pego tan fuerte que él el dejo inconsciente y tirada en el piso.


	6. El porque de todo

_**¿Por qué dejas que te golpe? ¿Por qué dejas que te grite? ¿Por qué no lo dejas? ¿Por qué?**_

Aquella mujer inconsciente, esta tirada en aquel frio suelo, cuando aquel hombre le dio aquella cachetada la dejo inconsciente ella cayó al suelo golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza.

Aquel hombre la vio por última vez, y se alejo de ella tomo su bata blanca, y se marcho dejando aquella mujer de porcelana tirada. Ya habían pasado minutos desde que la mujer había quedado inconsciente.

Cuando por fin despertó se levanto poco a poco no lograba ver con claridad su vista estaba completamente nublada, no lograba distinguir ningún punto de la cocina.

-¿sangre? –pronuncio esas palabras en un pequeño susurro. En aquel piso blanco había unas manchas de sangre era claro de distinguir era roa, brillante.

-¿Pero qué? –pero no logro terminar su pregunta, llevando sus pequeñas manos de porcelana a su cabeza, hizo un poco de presión eso le dolió mucho, pero no le importo, miro su mano de porcelana y había sangre, su corazón se empezó a acelerar tan fuerte mente que sintió que cada latido era como una punzada.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué? –grito aquella mujer como si Edward la estuviera escuchando. La mujer desecha empezó a llorar de dolor, pero un sonido un tanto alto le llamo la atención, era su celular el que sonaba se levanto poco a poco apoyando una de sus frágiles manos en la mesa, pero sus torpes pies no la dejaron moverse ni dos pasos, se cayó, de sus labios carnosos salió un gemido tan fuerte de dolor, su teléfono no dejaba de sonar y esto ah ella le molestaba mucho, trato de estirar su pequeña mano hasta que logro alcanzar el celular.

-Bueno

**-**_**¿Bella?**__ –_se escucho clara la voz de su amiga Alice Cullen

-Sí que…. –suspiro – ¿Qué pasa Alice?

-_**déjame adivinar Bella, mi hermano ¿verdad? **_

-no yo…. –lo pensó –me eh caído eso es todo

-_**Si claro, ya hablaremos en la comida de hoy en la tarde, Bella contesta a mi pregunta ¿estás sangrando?**_

_-_si como lo sabes

-_**te eh dicho que veo cosas, pero nadie me cree **__–_dijo su amiga con un suspiro

_-_yo siempre…_ -_Bella vio solo obscuridad, se había vuelto a desmayar, su amiga le llamaba por el teléfono pero ella no contesto. Alice se preocupo salió de su casa y condujo a gran velocidad a casa de su amiga, cuando llego entro, y la vio tirada en el suelo, done había manchas de sangre fresca, aun brillaba aquella sangre, después vio como su amiga, llamo a urgencias.

Vinieron por ella, la llevaron al hospital, Alice ni siquiera se molesto en llamar a Edward porque sabía que no vendría.

-¿Qué le paso a Bella? –pregunto una voz de terciopelo detrás de Alice

-¿Edward? –pregunto mirándole

-No soy Emmett, claro que soy Edward ¿te sorprende verme?

-si mucho –dijo su hermana con voz cortante, y en eso recordó que él le había hecho esto a Bella

-¿¡Tu! –grito su hermana.

-Señorita, le pido de favor que si va a gritar por favor afuera –dijo un enfermero, Alice arrastro a su hermano afuera

-¿Qué te pasa Alice?

-¡a mí! ¡¿Ah ti que te pasa?

-no entiendo

-¡Golpeaste a Bella tan fuerte que la pobre se desangro! –le grito su hermana, haciendo que los que estaban en el estacionamiento del hospital voltearan a ver a Edward

-Alice tú no sabes nada –gruño

-¡Que no sé nada! ¡Se mas mucho más para tu gusto! –le grito, Edward le levanto su mano, Alice en lugar de apartarse se acercó más a él esperando su golpe pero una mano detuvo la de Edward.

-Si la tocas te regreso el golpe –le dijo una voz masculina detrás de él cuando se giro vio que era el marido de Alice, Jasper Hale

-Jasper –la mujer corrió a los brazos de él

-Iré a ver a Bella –dijo Edward dispuesto a ir a donde su esposa yacía inconsciente pero unos brazos lo detuvieron. – Tú no iras ah ningún lado después de todo lo que le has hecho a Bella ni lo sueñes –dijo Jasper mirándolo con odio y rencor.

-Es mi esposa –dijo Edward gruñendo

-una ah la que no has respetado, a una a la cual dejas tirada, una a la cual no cuidas, una a la que golpeas. –dijo Jasper aquel hombre se dio cuenta de su cruda realidad, y cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando.

-Alice por favor tu sabes porque soy así, pero no se qué hacer ya –dijo el hombre tapándose la cara.

-Trata de controlarte delante de ella, ella te ama –dijo su hermana poniéndose a su altura.

-No me perdonara –dijo el hombre con lagrimas, pero lo que no notaban era que al ver sus ojos verdes, no había signo de dolor oh arrepentimiento

-claro que lo hará te ama –dijo Jasper

Aquel hombre solo suspiro yendo de nuevo a su trabajo.

Bella no tarde en despertar sintiéndose muy aturdida, Alice rápidamente le explico lo que había pasado. Al principio Bella bufo pero después de pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta de que Edward podía sentirse arrepentido.

Bella se levanto poco a poco de aquella blanca cama, de doctor, cuando se pudo mantener en pie y caminar el doctor le dijo que se podía ir, a llegar a casa recordó lo que había pasado y se sintió rota y desecha.

-Bella Jazz pasara por Nessie, ya sabes que en mi casa siempre ahí ropa para momentos como estos, así ya te estaremos esperando en la casa –dijo su amiga con una sonrisa, saliendo de aquella casa.

Isabella subió aquellas escaleras color arena, sujetándose del brandal frio y de color café, siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la puerta color blanca, esa era su habitación.

Pasaron horas cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaba poco para la comida de cada año. Se levanta de aquella cama donde se había puesto a reposar unas cuantas horas.

Tomo un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa color negro, y por ultimo unas zapatillas.

-¿Bella? –pregunto una voz de terciopelo, cuando ella baja las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa? –Dijo cuando por fil bajo las escaleras

-Nada quédate ahí, yo te llevare –me dijo molesto

-no es necesario, yo me puedo ir sola –dijo con amargura

-te eh dicho que no me lleves la contraria –dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella, aquella mujer solo pudo dar unos pasos hasta que la pared le impidió dar un solo paso más.

-Entonces ¿Qué aras Bella?

-me quedare a esperarte –dijo aquella mujer temblando de miedo.

-excelente –dijo aquel hombre besando su frente, cuando el subió y se perdió de su vista de derrumbo, empezó a llorar, llorar como una niña que le pegan, como un niña cuando muere el ser que más ama.

Pasaron apenas minutos cuando ella aun seguía derrumbada al escuchar que su esposo estaba pro bajar trato de fingir alegría y conformidad

-vamos –dijo aquel hombre sin quiera mirar a su mujer el camino a la casa de su amiga Alice fue muy incomodo nadie se atrevía ah romper aquel silencio era como una señal de que aquel hombre no se arrepintió de nada en lo más mínimo de lo que le hizo a la pobre mujer. Cuando bajaron del auto y aquella mujer respiro el aroma a libertad, sonrió pero aquella alegría no le había llegado a sus ojos

-Mami –corrió ah abrazar a su madre con sus ojos verdes iluminados por la alegría.

Cuando llegaron todos los Cullen los saludaron la comida paso tranquila hasta que llego la noche.

-Bella, Rosalie, podemos hablar en mi alcoba –dijo Alice subiendo aquellas grandes escaleras

-¿Por qué? –dijo cuando Rose y Bella entraron y cerrar la puerta

-no entiendo –dijo Bella, Rose solo suspiro sabía lo que Alice iba a decir

-¿Por qué dejas que te golpe Bella? -pasaron apenas dos latidos antes de que ella respondiera

-Porque tengo una hija de él y no quiero que Nessie viva sin su padre –dijo Bella firme

-¿y? Hay muchos niños que ni a su padre conocen y eso nunca les afecto –dijo su amiga

-¿Por qué dejas que te grite? –dijo Rosalie

-Por qué no lo sé –dijo Bella pensando en cada vez que aquel hombre le había gritado

-¿Por qué no lo dejas? –dijeron Rose y Alice al mismo tiempo

-Porque no quiero que Nessie vea a su padre con otra, o a mí con otro –dijo Bella

-sabes que es mentira sabes que no lo dejas porque lo amas –dijo lo último en un suspiro su amiga Alice

-Sabes ¿Por qué Edward es así? –pregunto Rose

-No –dijo Bella mirándolas

-Edward así por que


	7. No puedo más

_**No puedo más **_

-Alice me dejas con la duda dime de una buena vez porque Edward es así –dijo aquella mujer muerta de la curiosidad

-Bella, Es que Edward tenía seis años de edad era como cualquier niño, bueno, tierno, amoroso, juguetón. –Hiso una pausa su amiga esperando la reacción de Bella.

-¿Qué paso después?

-Veras el no es un Cullen, mi madre y mi padre lo adoptaron cuando tenía diez años. A lo que me refiero es que su madre Elizabeth Masen era golpeada por su esposo Edward –suspiro.

-Elizabeth era como tu se aguantaba los golpes por amor, pero un día todo cambio, estaba Edward jugando en la sala con su madre, cuando el llego molesto, Elizabeth solo escondió al niño pero… -unas lagrimas habían escapado de sus ojos.

-Aquel hombre, golpeo a Elizabeth hasta que ella no pudo más y termino matándola ante los ojos del pequeño Edward. –dijo llorando

-Cuando su padre se marcho Edward, salió de su escondite viendo a su mama en un mar de sangre –continuo Rose.

-después de eso todo fue horrible, el padre de Edward siempre lo golpeaba y le metió la idea a la cabeza que una mujer nunca debe de tener hijos porque eso solo arruinaría su matrimonio, y que una mujer siempre debe de pedir permiso al hombre para todo, y cuando ella no obedezca debe recibir un castigo. –dijo con un poco de llanto

-¿y cómo lo saben ustedes? –dijo Bella con llanto.

-Después de cuatro años de sufrimiento para Edward, su padre murió nunca nadie supo de que… Después mi madre lo encontró en las calles y mi padre dijo que no lo quedaríamos, desde que lo encontramos Edward fue sumamente violento, mi padre lo llevo con un psicólogo y el nos lo digo, cuando Edward cumplió catorce nos reunió a todos en la sala y no lo conto todo, cuando te encontró ah ti pensamos que habíamos logrado que cambiara pero cuando nos contaste que estabas embarazada cambio radical mente ¿verdad? Es por la idea que trae desde que tenía seis años

-¿Por qué me dicen esto? –dijo Bella llorando ella ya sabía porque pero quería escucharlo de sus amigas

-No queremos que ah Edward un día te llegue de dar un golpe malo, y mueras –dijo esta vez Alice

-Eso no pasara -dijo Bella mirando la nada, pasaron segundos incluso minutos para que Rose y Alice se calmaran

-Rosalie, Alice, Bella –dijo una voz de terciopelo

-¿mande? –dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

-Bella es hora de irnos, Rosalie, dice Emmett que bajes al igual que tu Alice dice Jasper –dijo Edward, abrimos la puerta, fui la ultima en salir pero no llegue muy lejos ya que Edward me detuvo.

-se dé que te hablaron –dijo Edward metiéndome al cuarto a la fuerza, y cerrando con seguro.

-¿así de qué?

-de mi –Bella al escuchar esto se puso tensa, cerro sus manos en un puño

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –dijo Bella cerrando sus ojos, con lagrimas de miedo.

-escuche cada una de sus palabras –dijo acercándose a Bella.

-¿Cómo pudiste escuchar todo de lo que hablamos? –dijo Bella molesta a un con los ojos cerrados

-como pude, es mi vida, y no te debieron de haber contado –dijo gruñendo

-me tenía que enterar algún día Edward –dijo Bella abriendo sus ojos.

-pero no ahora –gruño

-¡¿Cuándo? ¡¿Cómo me hayas matado así como tu padre hizo con tu madre?–le grito, lo ojos de aquel hombre se obscurecieron de enojo pero esta era su casa así que no podía hacer nada.

-Espera ah llegar a casa –le dijo con una sonrisa malévola y con ojos obscurecidos de enojo.

-Papi vamos al techo ¿sí? –interrumpió su hija del otro lado de la puerta, Edward avanzo a la puerta quito es seguro y la abrió y vio a su niña.

-vamos –dijo tomando a Nessie en su brazos caminaron escaleras arriba hasta llegar al techo

-Oh… -dijo Nessie acercándose más a la orilla pero Edward la detuvo

-Jamás cruses de aquí –dijo haciendo una línea en el piso con su pie

-si papi –dijo abrazando a su padre.

-Papi me quiero ir a casa –dijo Nessie mirando a su padre

-vamos entonces –dijo cargando a su hija, bajaron todo la familia estaba reunida, ya no faltaba nadie Carlisle ya había llegando de su viaje.

-Bueno nos vamos por que la princesa ya se quiere ir –dijo sonriendo, Bella se tenso alado de Rosalie y Alice

-adiós familia –dijo saliendo esperando a Bella recargado en el marco de la puerta con su pequeña hija en brazos.

-Adiós familia nos veremos luego –dijo Bella, saliendo, cuando estuvieron dentro del volvo Bella tomo en brazos a Nessie, al camino a su casa fue en silencio pero uno muy incomodo para ambos, cuando llegaron ah casa Edward le ayudo con Nessie, no dijeron nada cuando llevaron ah Nessie a su recamara. Cuando entraron a su cuarto, cada quien se cambio Bella se puso un blusón **(N/A: FOTO EN MI PERFIL)** Edward la miro de arriba ah bajo pero esta vez no intentaría nada no hoy, Bella se acostó y Edward hizo lo mismo a su lado, ambos se dieron la espalda pero Bella no lo soporto mas

-Edward, si no querías que quedase embarazada, me lo hubiera dicho y hubiera toma la píldora –dijo volteándose a ver a su marido pero solo vio su espalda.

-no importa ya Bella –dijo su marido girándose igual.

-Yo quiero a mi Edward del que me enamore, no este –dijo acercándose más a él.

-Lo intentare Bella –dijo acariciando la mejilla de porcelana de su esposa

-te amo –dijo la mujer besándolo, aquel hombre no dijo nada solo le seguí el beso, pero en su mente recordaba a Tanya y no ah Bella.

-tengo que hacer una llamada –dijo sonriéndole torcidamente y saliendo de la cama. Tomo su celular que se encontraba en su despacho.

-Buenas noches con Tanya

-_Habla ella –_se escucho la voz de la mujer que se había llamar tu amante

-hermosa lamento no haber ido hoy pero había junta de familia

-_lo entiendo amor _

-pero mañana estaré ahí sin falta

_-bien adiós te quiero _

Yo también te quiero –colgó, lo que no se dio cuenta era de que su esposa escucho cada una de sus palabras, y ya estaba harta de esto, mañana lo dejaría, mañana se llevaría ah Nessie lejos de aquel hombre, se iría lejos con su hermano Jacob Swan. Por fin se alejaría de él después de tanto pensar y ahora sabe que tiene un amante esto ya era más lo que podía soportar, ya no podía seguir con él.

Subió las escaleras silenciosamente y se volvió acostar, pasaron minutos y sintió como el lado posterior de la cama se hundía.

-¿Bella a un estas despierta? –dijo su marido con voz de terciopelo

-Si ¿Qué pasa?

-nada –dijo besando a su mujer ella de primero no le regreso el beso pero después lo hizo, se separo de él, sonriéndole

-tengo sueño –dijo dándole la espalda

-descansa –dijo su esposo rodeando su pequeña cintura.

Bella no podía dormir solo recordaba lo que había escuchado en aquel despacho, de repente sintió mareos y se levanto varias veces al baño a vomitar, no sabía porque pero sentía ascos y mareos, así se la paso toda la noche. Cuando miro el reloj eran las seis de la mañana era hora de despertar ah Nessie, camino por el helado pasillo hasta llegar a la pequeña puerta rosa era el cuarto de Nessie.

-Hija despierta es hora –dijo su madre con amor

-ya voy mama –dijo su hija aun soñolienta, su madre le sonrió y le dio un beso en su coronilla. Salió de su cuarto se metió a bañar el agua tibia hacia que despertase ya que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida en la tina de tanto sueño que tenia, Salió se puso unos pantalones negros y una blusa morada de botones, y unas zapatillas.

Cuando miro la cama Edward ya no estaba ahí, no había nada más que su aroma. En la almohada había una nota

_E.C _

_Bella hoy tuve una emergencia y salí a las cinco de la mañana, tú estabas medio dormida y medio despierta asi que trate ser lo más silencioso que pude hoy no llegare a la hora de la comida comeré en el consultorio, bueno Bella te veré en la noche. Adiós _

Ella sabía que aquel hombre mentía no llegaría por estar con su amante

-Mami estoy lista

-hoy no iras a la escuela Nessie –dijo

-Prepara tu maleta que nos vamos –dijo mirando a su hija quien la miraba con ojos de platos.


	8. Huida

_**Huida**_

-Mami ¿Por qué nos iremos? –dijo su hija

-Porque es lo mejor –Le dijo a su pequeña hija, su hija obediente, fue por toda su ropa, y se la dio a su madre quien metía su ropa como fuera y luego metió la ropa de Nessie. Pasaron minutos cuando ya habían terminado, no le dejo nada ah Edward que pudiera recordar de ella como quiera ella estaba segura de que el no la extrañaría.

-¿Lista Nessie? –pregunto viendo los ojos verdes de su hija.

-si mami –dijo con la muñeca que le había regalo Alice en su mano derecha. Salieron de la casa tomadas de la mano. Subieron al auto viejo de Bella solo necesitaban llegar a un lugar de autos usados y después a un banco y se irían lejos, lejos de todo.

-¿Papi no vendrá? –dijo su hija inocente

-No, él… nos pago un viaje ah ver a tío Jacob, y luego el vendría –dijo Bella sonriéndole a su hija, Bella solo buscaba un lugar donde había autos para comprar uno y marcharse. Hasta que vio un lugar adecuado.

Bajo con su hija en brazos.

-Buenas tardes Señorita –hablo un señor de unos cuarenta años de edad con barba color negra, sus ojos eran negro, muy parecido a un mexicano

-Buenas vengo en busca de un auto –dijo Bella seria

-Pues acompáñeme –le mostro una gran cantidad de autos pero eligió un volvo negro como el de Edward, ah el jamás se le ocurriría que ella tuviera un volvo por que le había dejado claro que ah ella no le gustaban ese tipo de auto.

-Gracias por venir señorita –dijo aquel hombre Bella tomo el equipaje, subió a Nessie y arranco ah gran velocidad al banco. Saco todo el dinero que tenía en esa cuenta, ya que lo iba a necesitar y mucho.

-¿Ahora donde vamos?

-ah España veremos a tío Jacob –dijo Bella sonriéndole a su hija. Había conducido ya cinco horas sin parar solo para echarle gasolina.

-Mami tengo sueño –dijo su hija bostezando.

-Duerme –le dijo su madre, aquella niña obedeció y pocos segundos había quedado completamente dormida.

-Edward –dijo la voz de la pelirroja, estaban haciendo el amor desde hacia toda la mañana.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Edward en un susurro muy exhausto.

-ya son las seis de la tarde, no crees que el tiempo se pasa rápido cuando estas con la persona correcta –dijo sínicamente aquella mujer acostada en el pecho de aquel hombre casado.

- Sí, tengo que ir con Bella –dijo aquel hombre levantándose la cama de la pelirroja.

-quédate un poco mas –dijo tomando la mano de aquel hombre.

-no puedo pero vendré mañana lo prometo –dijo besando en los labios aquella mujer

-ya te lo dije muchas veces Edward por qué no te quedas a vivir conmigo. –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-no lo sé – dijo empezándose a vestir.

-Mira dale el divorcio ah esa cualquiera y ven conmigo –dijo levantándose de la cama.

-Es que esta Nessie de por medio –dijo Edward terminándose se vestir

-que venga con vos a mi casa yo y ella seremos grandes amigas –dijo sonriendo.

-adiós –dijo aquel hombre dándole un beso ah esa mujer y saliendo de su departamento.

Condujo directo a su casa y al ver las luces apagadas pensó que estaba dormida con Nessie, cuando entro a su casa empezó a llamar a su esposa.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué no oyes que te llamo? –dijo aquel hombre subiendo los escalones, entrando a su recamara solo vio cajones abiertos y sin señal de ella, busco en el armario y no había ropa de ella, solo de él ni siquiera las maletas estaba ahí.

Corrió al cuarto de su pequeña hija y no había nada de ropa de ella, sus muñecas estaban tiradas por todo el suelo, esto hizo que el corazón de aquel hombre se estremeciera. Corrió por su teléfono cuando lo tuvo en la mano marco el teléfono de Bella

-_Bueno-_ Escucho la angelical voz de su esposa

-¿Dónde estás? –dijo aquel hombre, molesto, de repente se escucho que colgaban del otro lado de la línea, volvió ah marcar.

-_Hola –_Esa era la voz de su Nessie

-¿Nessie? –pregunto

_-si ¿Quién es?_ –dijo su hija inocente

-Soy tu papi mi niña –dijo con alegría de escuchar la voz de su hija

_-Gracias papi por pagarnos el vía –_y se dejo de escuchar algo del otro lado el teléfono.

-¡no! –grito mirando el teléfono, volvió ah marcar pero esta vez nadie contesto estuvo marcando varias veces hasta que se dio por vencido y marco a su hermana Alice.

-_Bueno_

-Alice soy Edward vengan todo a mi casa ¡ya! –grito lo ultimo

_-No me grites espera, ¿Bella como esta ella?_

_-_Ella se fue Alice se llevo a Nessie con ella –dijo Edward con voz triste. Después del otro lado del teléfono no se escucho nada, no pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando Alice tocaba la puerta como loca.

-Pasen –dijo ah su hermana, detrás de ella venia su esposo Jasper, detrás de Jasper venían Rosalie y Emmett tomado de la mano, y después Esme y Carlisle.

-¿Cómo que Bella se fue? –dijo Rosalie con tranquilidad

-¡¿de seguro de hiciste de nuevo daño?–grito lo más fuerte que pudo Alice

-¡Yo no hice nada! –grito Edward

-Sabes cállate la llamare –dijo Alice marcando a velocidad que un humano jamás podría llegar a marcar

-_Bueno_ –Alice pulso el botón de altavoz

-Bella, soy Alice

_-Alice, ¿Qué pasa?_

-Nada, nada más que te fuiste sin dejar una nota siquiera –dijo su amiga enojada

_-Perdón pero no quería que nadie supiese a donde voy_

-Pero… qué culpa tengo yo –Alice estaba a punto de derrumbarse

_-Tú nada Alice_

_-_¿Dónde estás? –Edward se acerco más a su hermana

_-Lo lamento, no puedo decirte no ahora después me comunicare contigo_

-Bella no cuelgues –se escucho un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono

_-Tía Pixie –_se escucho la angelical voz de su sobrina.

_-Nessie hermosa, ¿A dónde van? _–dijo su tía con tono cariñoso.

-_Mami dice que es un secreto. –_Se escucho su risita –_tía dile a papi que gracias por darnos estas vacaciones a mí y a mi mami._

_-_¿Cómo tu padre les pago esto? –dijo Alice mirando con enojo a Edward

-_Eso dijo mi mami. _–entonces Alice suspiro.

-_Mami dice que tengo que colgar adiós tía Pixie –_y se escucho que colgaban del otro lado de la línea, Alice estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Edward si no fuera pro que su esposo el abrazo de su peña cintura.

-Calma amor –dijo su esposo

-Por culpa de su carácter Bella se fue a quien sabe a dónde y con quien –grito Alice, moviéndose con frenesí en los brazos de su esposo.

-Alice, que yo más daría por que Nessie volviera

-¿Y Bella? –le grito

-Me vale –dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros, para Alice esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, logro zafarse del agarre de su marido estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Edward pero su hermano Emmett se lo impidió.

-Deja que sienta lo que Bella –grito Alice, no lucharía con su gran hermano Emmett, sabía que era en vano.

-Hijo, te has equivocado mucho pero… sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo –dijo su padre palmeando su espalda

-conmigo también cuentas aun que yo también me porte pesimamente con Bella –dijo Esme en un suspiro de arrepentimiento

-si buscas a Bella te ayudo –dijo Jasper acercándose a su esposa quien miraba a todos con expresión de ``no lo puedo creer como lo pueden apoyar´´

-Pues conmigo no cuentes deja a Bella ir que sea feliz –dijo Rosalie levantándose de su asiento

-yo apoyo a Rosalie, la tienes que dejar ir para que sea feliz con alguien que en verdad la quiera y la cuide algo que tu no pudiste hacer, cuando estaba a tu lado –dijo Alice calmada pero a la vez molesta.

-No la dejare ir, no con Nessie a mí la que me importa es Nessie no Bella. Solo quiero ver a mi Nessie. Por eso buscare aun detective privado para encontrar a mi hija, por mi Bella puede ser feliz con otro pero a mi hija no me la quita –dijo mirándolos a todos.


	9. Búsqueda

_**Búsqueda.**_

-Si tú te atreves a buscar ah Bella, te olvidas de que soy tu hermana, no quiero que la alejes de Nessie, nada más para que Nessie también sufra lo de Bella, ella necesita a su mama –grito Alice, en su voz había muchas emociones, enojo, dolor, arrepentimiento, amor.

-Jamás le haría daño a mi hija –grito Edward, ahora Carlisle sujetaba a Edward porque sabía que cuando se enojara no tendría compasión y pelearía con su hermana

-¡Eso dijiste con Bella, y mira como acabo todo, ella quien sabe donde! –grito su hermana con lagrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas.

-¡Basta! –grito su hermano. Pasaron minutos para que el ambiente de aquel lugar se calmara por completo.

-Jasper, tu eres un abogado –dijo Edward recordando que su hermana había dicho una vez que su esposo era un abogado reconocido el famoso abogado Hale.

-si –dijo Jasper con duda

-quiero que me consigas un detective, tienes que tener contactos te lo ruego Jasper –dijo Edward mirándole con verdadera preocupación.

-Claro que si tengo el número de un amigo mío su nombre es Ian Black, estoy seguro de que te ayudara –dijo Edward tomando su cartera cuando le iba ah entregar la tarjeta, Alice se la quito de las manos a Edward.

-Alice dámela –dijo Edward calmad.

-No, deja ah Bella y a Nessie en paz ¡Ya déjalas! –grito lo último, ambos se miraron retándose con la mirada, así se quedaron viéndose durante segundo hasta que Rosalie dijo algo.

-¿Y si ella? –pero ya no dijo nada más se quedo callada.

-¿¡Ella qué? –demando Edward.

-Ella muriera, junto con Nessie –dijo mintiendo pero nadie lo noto más que Alice.

-Nunca digas eso Rosalie –dijo Edward pensando en esa posibilidad

-Edward me tengo que ir no puedo soportar más esto, no puedo lo lamento –dijo su hermana en parte era mentira y en parte verdad quería estar a solas con Rosalie, quería encontrar a Bella antes que Edward la encontrara sabía que si Edward la encontraba sería demasiado tarde para intentar algo.

-Iré contigo Alice –dijo Rosalie levantándose y yendo hacia la salida de aquella casa donde había un caos total.

-Rosalie, hay que encontrar a Bella antes que Edward lo haga si la llega de encontrar será mejor que vallamos preparando su funeral –aquella mujer rubia se estremeció ante aquella cruda imagen

-creo saber en donde esta –dijo Rosalie una vez dentro del porche de Alice.

-¿Dónde? –pregunto Alice con una esperanza en la voz y con angustia el mismo tiempo, no sabía cómo estaba su amiga o con quien si Nessie se encontraba.

-Jacob –dijeron ambas, tomaron el celular de Rosalie y marcaron ah Bella

-_Bueno_

_-_Bella soy Alice, estoy con Rosalie

_-Hola chicas _

-Bella dime por lo que más quieras que estas en camino a la casa de Jacob en España

-_Sí, estoy en camino, ed-edward ¿lo sabe? –_se escucho una verdadera angustia en la voz de aquella mujer del otro lado del teléfono.

-No lo sabe pero Bella, el te va a ir a buscar –dijeron Rosalie y Alice lo ultimo al mismo momento

-_No, si Edward esta por encontrarme prométanme, júrenme que me dirán y me iré de donde me encuentre _

_-_¿Y Nessie?

_-La llevare conmigo, ella tendrá que acostumbrarse a estar viajando, pero cuando ella cumpla catorce se lo diré todo sin reservarme nada y se lo contare como paso todo, nada de mentiras ni secretos no con ella, ella siempre estará conmigo. _

_-_¿Y si se enamora?

_-Supongo que tendremos que cambiar de nombre y de apellido, para que ella se pueda instalar en una ciudad, pero si se enamora no pienso alejarla de ese amor, no soy tan cruel y la quiero ver muy feliz algo que yo no pude lograr –_se escucho un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono.

-Te queremos Bella, cuando Nessie despierte dile que la quiero –dijo Rosalie

-si dile que le estaré mandando ropa –dijo Alice.

_-Si hey estaré cambiando de teléfono, si no llego de cambiar solo hablare con ustedes cinco segundos para que no me rastre con el celular, eso será lo mejor para todos –_dijo en un pequeño suspiro, al parecer aquella mujer de melena café, se encontraba mas mal de lo que sus amigas pudieron haber imaginado.

-_Adiós las amo chicas_

-y nosotras -Bella colgó llevaba mucho conduciendo y necesitaba descansar, miro a su hija quien se encontraba profundamente dormida abrazando a su muñeca.

Bella miro a su alrededor buscando un hotel donde dormir. Cuando por fin vio, en letra grande y luminoso vio ``The Host´´ cuando llego, puso su auto en un estacionamiento.

-Nessie amor, despierta –dijo desabrochando el cinturón de su hija.

-Cárgame –dijo su hija extendiendo sus lindos y delgados brazos asía su madre, aquella mujer tomo a su hija en brazos y entro al hotel

-Hola, buenas noches, Bienvenidas al hotel The host en que les puedo servir –dijo una muchacha de unos veinte y cuatro años de edad, de test morena, pelo negro largo le llegaba a la cintura, ojos café obscuro, tenía un acento mexicano sabía que era de México.

-Buenas noches, necesito una habitación con dos cama por favor –dijo Bella con una sonrisa

-Si permítame –la mujer empezó a teclear.

-Aquí tiene su habitación en el piso cinco, habitación diecisiete. Disfruten su estancia –gracias después de eso nos ayudaron con unas maletas, una vez llevadas las maletas me subí al elevar tomada de la mano con Nessie. Cuando subimos al elevador un hombre lo detuvo.

-Oh lo lamento no pensé que estaba ocupado –dijo el hombre apenado, aquel hombre tenía un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera azul pegada dejando ver su musculoso cuerpo.

-No se preocupe si gusta subir –dijo Bella con una verdadera sonrisa una que nunca le había dedicado a Edward.

-Gracias señorita –dijo aquel hombre subiendo al elevador.

-Oh lamento mi descortesía me llamo Anthony Stryder –dijo con una sonrisa amable y tierna

-Un gusto me llamo –lo dudo –Bella Whitlock –uso el apellido de su antiguo amigo Jasper

- Un placer señorita Whitlock –dijo el hombre

-Dígame Bella señor Stryder –dijo Bella viendo que faltaba poco para llegar a su piso.

-Dime Anthony, oye que linda la niña que tienes tomada de la mano ¿es tu hija? –dijo el hombre mirando a su pequeña hija Nessie se sonrojo violentamente como su madre, Bella al ver el gesto la tomo en sus brazos.

-Si es mi hija Rennesme –dijo Bella con una sonrisa

-Un gusto Nessie ¿o lo lamento puedo llamar así a tu hija? –dijo mirando a Bella

-claro que si

-Bueno Nessie adivina que seré tu nuevo amigo –dijo sonriéndole en forma cariñosa a Nessie.

-Bueno eh llegado a mi piso –dijo Bella en un suspiro, bajo del elevador y el hombre también bajo

-perdón es que este también es mi piso –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, Bella rio un poco como lo había hecho.

-Espero verlas pronto a ambas –dijo aquel hombre yendo a la puerta de su habitación.

Bella suspiro, tal vez él la ayudaría a olvidar aquel hombre que les hizo mucho daño, tal vez el llegara a amarla.

-Mami ¿Qué pasa con papa? –Bella se tenso ante esa pregunta, su hija la miraba con esos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.


	10. Ella no es Bella

_**Ella no es Bella **_

Bella miro a su hija quien lloraba.

-Mami dime la verdad –dijo aquella niña hablando entre cortamente.

-Tu padre me golpeaba Nessie por eso estoy huyendo sé que cuando me encuentre querrá tenerte con él me peleara tu custodia y eso no lo puedo no lo puedo permitir no dejare que si Edward llega de estar molesto y llegue a casa te golpe como lo hizo conmigo, y que envenene tu mente Nessie no permitiré eso.

-mami, no te preocupes lo entiendo, pero ahí que escapar muy bien porque tu no lo sabías pero papa se besaba con otra a lo mejor nos deje en paz para estar con ella ¿no crees? –dijo su hija abrazando a su madre

-no lo creo Nessie, pero por mientras tú no te preocupes por eso que yo te cuidare siempre sin importar el precio –dijo su madre besando la frente de su hija

-Bueno hermosa a dormir –dijo su madre llevando en brazos a su hija y metiéndola a la cama, hasta que después se quedo dormida profundamente.

Bella estaba a punto de cambiarse cuando alguien toco a su puerta.

-Hola, Bella –dijo Anthony

-Hola, Anthony –dijo Bella con una sonrisa

-¿Puedo pasar? –dijo aquel hombre de ojos grises.

-Si –dijo Bella en un susurro no muy convencida

-Sabes Bella una amistad no se empieza con mentiras –dijo sonriéndole Anthony.

-¿no se dé que me hablas? –mintió

-ok, tu nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, estas casada con el famoso doctor Edward Cullen. –dijo muy seguro de la información

-¿Cómo has sabido eso? –dijo Bella mirándole atónita. Aquel hombre sonrió.

-Fácil. Un gusto Bella soy Anthony un detective privado y Edward me contrato. –dijo con una sonrisa, Bella solo lo miro con ojos tan abiertos, su corazón se había acelerado a un ritmo frenético.

-¿No me recuerdas? –dijo Anthony mirándola con esperanza en la mirada.

-No –dijo Bella mirándolo con duda, pero miraba su rostro con detenimiento pero ningún nombre se le vino a la mente

-Yo era tu pretendiente cuando tenias dieciséis años, usaba lentes, mi pelo siempre peinado hacia tras, frenos ¿ya me recuerdas? –dijo aquel hombre mirándola con tristeza y con cariño a la vez entonces la cabeza de Isabella proceso la información y un recuerdo le vino a la mente

_**Flash Black **_

_-_Bella –susurro una voz a su espalda era aquel hombre de test pálida, ojos grises pero detrás de unos horribles lentes, su ropa siempre era un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa pegada, era bonito de cuerpo se parecía mucho al de Edward pero mirando su cara no era para nada atractivo.

-Hola Anthony ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Bella sonriéndole, a Bella nunca le importo como fuese estaba enamorado de él oh al menos hasta que llego Edward.

-te quería decir que si querías ir al baile de graduación con –pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el novio de aquella chica

-Bella, ¿iremos al baile junto verdad? –dijo Edward tomando de modo posesivo ah Bella de la cintura.

-Este… -Bella pensó un momento, ya que Anthony también la iba a invitar al baile

-ira conmigo Edward –dijo aquel hombre de ojos grises.

-no hablas por ella –dijo Edward gruñéndole. Pero después todo paso muy rápido Anthony le rompió la cara a Edward, pero Edward lo dejo mucho peor.

-¡basta! –grito Bella poniéndose en medio de ellos dos.

-Lo lamento Bella –dijo aquel muchacho de ojos grises, trato de levantarse del suelo pero su cuerpo le dolía pero no lo demostraría enfrente de Bella.

-Sera mejor que te marches –le dijo Bella

-te quiero –dijo Anthony. Bella solo lo miro, después de eso Anthony jamás volvió ah la escuela, jamás muchos decían que se había ido por que su cara había quedado destrozados otros porque decían que tenía familia en España. Pero jamás se supo.

_**Fin del Flash Black **_

-Anthony –aquel hombre de ojos grises se lanzo sobre ella y la abrazo.

-Bella –dijo acariciando su pelo.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo? –dijo Bella feliz.

-Fácil, jamás me eh vuelto enamorar de ninguna chica, y cuando te vi, y esos hermosos ojos color chocolate jamás se olvidan Bella –dijo separándose de ella.

-¿Edward te contrato? –dijo asustada.

-si –dijo el hombre sin rodeos.

-Pero escuche la conversación que tuviste con Nessie, y no te entregarte llevare a Edward en dirección contraria no puedo permitir que la haga daño a la mujer que aun amo –dijo aquel hombre mirándola con verdadero amor, lo cual Bella sintió. Su corazón se acelero.

-Bella, te pido una oportunidad, una para borrar las huellas de sus manos, para borrar aquellas cicatrices del corazón, déjame borrar todo aquello –dijo el hombre acercándose ah aquella mujer.

-Tengo miedo –dijo Bella con lagrimas.

-Déjame quitarte ese miedo –abrazo ah aquella mujer, Bella solo le regreso el abrazo.

-Si –dijo Bella llorando de alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

-¿Conoces a un abogado? Me quiero separar de Edward –dijo Bella aun abrazando a Anthony

-Yo, cuando no tengo caso de detective, soy un abogado, soy muy reconocido en España –dijo el hombre.

-gracias –dijo aquella mujer feliz de haber encontrado la luz al final del camino la luz en su obscuridad. Mientras ella estaban feliz en su burbuja ah Edward no le iba muy bien que digamos.

-Eddie, amor vente a vivir conmigo –dijo aquella mujer con una sonrisa tonta en la boca

-espera Tanya no vez que trato de encontrar a Nessie –dijo Edward irritado

-¿y? búscala pero quédate a mi lado –dijo Tanya como la perfecta promiscuara* que es.

-Bien –dijo Edward tomando toda su ropa y metiendo a las maletas que quedaban en su closet Edward tardo demasiado y Tanya se arto y se fue ah esperarlo en su casa. Cuando Edward termino, se fue a la casa de Tanya, subió las escaleras cafés, y llego a la habitación de su amante.

-Tanya llegue –dijo Edward metiendo las maletas y acostándose en la cama

-¿y? ¿Ya contrataste a alguien para buscar a tu hija? –dijo desmaquillándose aquella mujer.

-Sí, un reconocido detective en España, su nombre es Anthony por alguna razón me suena su nombre pero decidí no quemarme el cerebro con eso.

-Oh me alegro de eso Edward y cuando encuentres ah Bella y le quites a su hija que aras con ella –dijo Tanya un desmaquillándose

-pues la verdad no lo sé –dijo Edward en un suspiro.

-Oye mi rey ve haciendo espacio en los cajones, para que pongas tu ropita –dijo Tanya sonriéndole.

-Pero pensé que tú la acomodarías –dijo Edward mirándola.

-ahí mi rey me estoy despintando. –dijo sonriéndole y entrando al baño para cambiarse de ropa, Edward se sentó en la cama y de repente le vino un recuerdo de ella.

_**Flash Black**_

-Bella amor –dije molesto pues Bella no había acomodado la ropa como le había dicho que me gustaba

-¿Qué pasa Edward? –Me dijo cuando me detuve enfrente de ella.

-tú qué crees que pasa Isabella, que no acomodaste nada como a mí me gusta te dije bien claro como quería cada cosa –le grite después de que le había dicho como me gustaba se atrevió a ponerla a su gusto y eso me molesto de sobre manera.

-Lo lamento amor, ahora arreglo eso –Me dijo mirando el piso

-Eso espero Isabella no lo repetiré dos veces –le dije yendo hacia la cocina.

-Si –dijo subiendo las escaleras, para acomodar la ropa.

_**Fin del Flash Black**_

Bella jamás había permitido que el acomodara la ropa lo abría echo ella sin chistar pero ella ya no estaba aquí.

Suspiro con dolor de saber que Bella ya no estaba, pero rápidamente quito esa emoción. No podía sentir dolo ahora, no podía.

-Apúrate Edward que tengo que ir a trabajar mañana no quiero llegar y encontrar las maletas ahí –dijo Tanya apuntando las maletas.

-si amor –dijo Edward en un suspiro, Bella jamás le había pedido eso ella siempre estaba ahí, incondicional mente, aunque él la maltratara ella siempre estaba ahí siempre.

-Amor muévete no puedo dormir –dijo aquella mujer cuando por fin se habían acostado para dormir

-lo lamento –dijo Edward pero ya no se podía mover mas estaba a punto de caer de la cama.

-Sabes vete a dormir al sillón que mañana tengo una junta importante y tengo que dormir bien –dijo aquella mujer y Edward no pudo hacer más que ir al sillón a dormir

Isabella jamás lo había mandado al sillón ella se había acostado en el sillón no él.

Aunque el nos e diera cuenta estaba sufriendo durante la noche no puso hacer más que pensar en que estaría haciendo Bella en este momento, si pensaba en él, y lo más importante si estaba con alguien. Sabía que al estar con Tanya sería difícil ya que ella no es Bella.


	11. Cuaderno y Carta de divorcio

_**Cuaderno y Carta de divorcio**_

El sol comenzaba a salir en el horizonte se miraban los primero rayos de sol. Edward subió al cuarto de aquella mujer que no lo había corrido, cuando abrió la puerta de madera pintada de un blanco con pequeños adornos. Vio que no había nadie en la cama y que estaba perfectamente tendida cuando se escucho con más atención se dio cuenta de que su amante se bañaba. Aquel hombre entro en la gran habitación acostándose en la cama mirando el techo blanco, dio un suspiro de nostalgia.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando el techo. Hasta que una vez femenina lo saco de su pequeña burbuja.

-Edward, que te pasa estas arrugando mi ropa –dijo Tanya elevando la voz ligeramente

-lo lamento –dijo aquel hombre levantándose lentamente de aquella cama.

-Ya ves Edward arrugaste mi ropa –dijo enojada –muévete a planchármela –dijo tronando sus dedos.

-A mi no me des ordenes –dijo Edward levantándose enojado.

-Cállate imbécil –dijo Tanya mirándolo con desafío

-muévete ah planchar que no tengo tu tiempo –dijo Tanya girándose al peinador y empezando ah maquillarse Edward solo la miraba, pero después de que Tanya le volvió a gritar que se moviera el decidió planchar la ropa.

-Gracias y te prohíbo que me grites, si me vuelves a gritar no se qué podría decir –dijo aquella mujer vistiéndose y yéndose al trabajo.

-¿no vas ah prepararme el desayuno?

-obvio no, mira mis manos son ultra mega delicadas –dijo mostrando sus manos hacia aquel hombre que la miraba sin palabra alguna –y no las pienso arruinar solo porque tu quieres desayuno –dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Aquel hombre se quedo perplejo ante aquellas palabras como su nueva mujer no le prepararía el desayuno, no lo había dejado dormir a su lado solo porque tenía una cita muy importante con su clientes, lo había cambiado solo por su empleo. Justo como hacia él con aquella mujer que la hacía llamar su esposa. Suspiro.

Paso el día entero recogiendo su ropa de la casa anterior hasta que su celular sonó.

-Edward Cullen

-_Sr. Cullen le habla el detective Anthony_

-¿Qué pasa? La encontraste

-_al parecer está en Italia _

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

_-vieron a una mujer de pelo castaño, ojos color chocolate y una niña con ojos verdes esmeralda pelo castaño de unos seis años de edad aproximadamente _

-Son ella, iré a Italia

-_Como quiera pero déjeme ver si es verdadera la información y cuando este seguro yo mismo iré por ella –_se escucho la voz firme

-Gracias –dijo aquel hombre total mente agradecido con el detective.

-_de nada Sr. Cullen adiós que pase buena tarde_

_-_igual –se escucho como colgaban del otro lado de la línea. Aquel hombre suspiro antes de seguir moviendo los muebles cuando quiso guardar su celular en su bolsillo, pero su celular cayó al suelo.

-Mierda –dijo en un susurro cuando quito agacharse a recogerlo vio un pequeño libro color rosa, lo tomo aquel cuaderno rosa estaba debajo de la cama.

Con una perfecta caligrafía venia aquel nombre que le quito el aliento

_Isabella Swan mi tortura._

A aquel hombre se le acelero el corazón, abrió aquel libro y con su hermosa letra venia en letra grande

_Mi embarazo _

_Hoy es 19 de mayo del 2000 eh descubierto que estoy esperando un hijo del hombre que amo Edward Cullen de Swan._

_Aquel hombre que cuando éramos jóvenes pidió casarse conmigo el me dijo que me amaba que nunca había amado a ninguna mujer como yo, y hoy seria la prueba de fuego veré como reacciona mi Edward ante la idea de ser una familia, espero que lo tome bien no quiero que algo salga mal lo amo como no tiene una idea daría mi vida por el si es necesario solo quiero que él y yo tengamos una linda familia, con unos hermosos hijos, el y yo y que nuestro nietos estén jugando y el y yo tomados de la mano y diciendo lo mucho que nos amamos; envejecer juntos y morir tomando de la mano que ni la muerta nos pueda separar que estemos juntos por el resto de nuestra vida que ni la muerte sea impedimento para separarnos que en otra vida nos volvamos ah enamorar._

_Bueno quisiera seguir escribiendo pero mi Edward no tarda en llegar y le quiero decir la hermosa noticia, adiós._

_Isabella Marie de Cullen_

Los ojos verdes de aquel hombre se habían llenado de lágrimas y corazón se había encogido ante aquellas dulces palabras escritas de la mujer, paso su mano por el papel y por un momento sintió la dulzura de aquellas palabras escritas.

_Como reacciono_

_Hola de nuevo son las doce de la noche del mismo día, y ya le dije a Edward primero no tenía alguna expresión en su bello rostro, cuando volvió en si no me dijo nada solo me miro con horror como si con la miraba de quisiese atravesar el vientre para que no tuviera aquella hija nuestra hija el fruto de nuestro amor. Pero creo que él no piensa lo mismo, creo que piensa que este bebe solo nos arruinara pero yo no creo eso, quisiera poder leer su mente y saber que piensa._

_Cuando le di la noticia ah Edward paso lo que dije no tenia expresión alguna después de un momento creo que una hora, me empezó a gritar sin sentido no comprendía ninguna de sus palabras eran intangibles pero él no paraba de gritarme por un momento me trate de acercar a él haber que tenia pero el solo me empujo lejos de él, cuando hizo eso fue como una punzada en mi corazón como si un pedazo de él se hubiera desprendido y me hubiera matado desde lo más adentro de mi._

_Edward solo me dio la espalada y me dijo que regresaría más tarde que iría su consultorio, pero son las doce de la noche y el no ah regresado. Me da miedo de que le haiga pasado algo pero es Edward seguro estará bien bueno tengo mucho sueño, por los síntomas de embarazo bueno adiós._

_Isabella Marie de Cullen._

El corazón de aquel hombre se estremeció de dolor como era posible de que le hubiera causado tanto dolor aquella mujer que solo pensaba, en todo el dolor que le había causado a una mujer que solo deseaba tener una familia con el hombre que amaba, que quería morir junto ah el que nada los pudiera separar ni siquiera la muerte que deseaba que incluso en otra vida se volvieran a ver.

Aquel hombre lloro un poco, sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos, pero al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta se limpio sus ojos con la palma de la mano y fue a abrir

-Hola, esto es para usted –dijo un cartero de unos quince años de edad.

Aquel muchacho le dio un sobre de color amarillo, al revés.

-Adiós que pase buena tarde –dijo el muchacho saliendo de la vista de aquel hombre quien aun miraba el sobre. Aquel hombre entro a la casa se sentó en la cama donde estaba leyendo los recuerdo de su mujer.

Tomo el sobre cuando le dio la vuelta leyó quien se lo mandaba

_**De:**__ Isabella Marie Swan _

_**Para: **__Edward Cullen _

Edward miro el sobre y vio que el estampado era de Italia, lo había mandando de Italia aquel detective no había mentido. Edward siguió viendo aquel sobre cuando vio porque se lo mandaban.

_**Asunto:**_

_Una carta de divorcio para Edward Cullen de su futura ex esposa. Isabella Marie._

El corazón de aquel hombre se detuvo en ese momento, pero rápidamente se recupero tomo el sobre y la libreta rosa y salió de casa condujo hasta la casa de su amante.

-Tanya –grito

-¿Qué? –dijo Tanya bajando de las escaleras.

-esta lista mi comida –dijo Edward sentándose en la mesa Tanya sonrió.

-claro amor toma bueno me voy llego tarde –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de ahí. Dejando comida rápido en el plato de Edward, era una hamburguesa fría, unas papas fritas frías, y una soda caliente.

Edward no iba a comer eso se levanto de la mesa y ordeno pizza, cuando llego se puso a comer disfrutando de cada bocado cuando termino tomo aquel sobre color amarillo y lo empezó a leer.


	12. Isabella Swan y Nessie Cullen han muerto

_**Isabella Swan y Nessie Cullen han muerto **_

Conforme aquel hombre iba leyendo cada una de las palabras del sobre su corazón se encogía cada vez más con un dolor que no sabía que sentía, lo que decía el sobre era lo siguiente.

_Buenas tardes señor Cullen se le informa por medio del presente que su esposa conocida con el nombre de Isabella Swan, desea la anulación de su matrimonio, debido a las siguientes razones:_

_Maltrato a su persona, maltrato a su hija Rennesme Cullen Swan físico y mental, la señora Swan desea la separación dejándole todo a usted ah excepción de la custodia de la niña Rennesme._

_Si tiene alguna objeción favor de contratar un abogado y llamar al abogado de la señorita de la Swan. _

_Gracias por la debida atención._

Cuando termino de leer su corazón no se movía sentía que ya se le había muerto y por su mente pasaban los recuerdo de cada una de las golpizas que le daba ah aquella mujer que antes se hacía llamar su esposa.

Mientras que ah Bella le iba cada vez mejor.

-Edward basta –grito aquella joven bañada en un mar de sangre.

-¿Por qué lo aria? –dijo aquel hombre con tal furia en la voz, que ni el sabia que sentía.

-Me estas matando –dijo la joven tirada en el suelo, con tantos golpes en su cuerpo y en su cara, la respiración le faltaba y hablaba apenas en un susurro.

-Eso pasa cuando me hacen enojar –le dijo a su mujer quien ahora lloraba. Y gemía de dolor, un dolor que no se puede describir con palabras es algo tan horrible.

-Lo amo –se recordó la joven cuando trato de levantarse pero su cuerpo lleno de moretones, y heridas ensangrentadas se lo impidieron.

-Adiós tengo que ir al trabajo –dijo el hombre poniéndose su saco y saliendo de aquella mansión del sufrimiento, donde las paredes han presenciado su violencia donde las manchas de sangre siempre siguen frescas, y el suelo a visto como aquella mujer llora de dolor, y donde ah estado durante seis años tirada a causa de los golpes de sus marido y cada vez que intenta ponerse de pie él llega y la tira de nuevo.

-Mami –se escucho la voz de una niña dulce y tierna de apenas seis años de edad.

La niña al ver a su madre de nuevo tirada en el suelo y sangre por todos lados se asusto. Jamás había visto a su madre así.

-Princesa a tu cuarto –ordeno la mujer tratando de ponerse en pie.

-Mami ¿Quién te hizo esto? –dijo la niña tan inocente.

-no te asustes no es nada grave –dijo la mujer levantándose sentía un dolor inmenso pero no lo demostraría con su hija presente.

-Mami –dijo llorando por ver a su madre llena de dolor.

-te amo mi niña –dijo la mujer casi como una despedida como un adiós a su hija, la niña al ver a su madre corrió a sus brazos pero la mujer callo desmayada, al haber perdido tanta sangre en tan solo minutos de que su esposo la había golpeado.

-Mami, no te mueras llamare a mi papi –la mujer, recupero la conciencia, y escucho lo que su hija le había dicho y rio con ironía, y una lagrima se desprendió de sus ojos. Y perdió la conciencia justo cuando su esposo llego.

-¡Bella tienes que despertar! –grito la voz de el único hombre que la amado.

Aquella mujer de pelo castaño se levanto de golpe, sudando y llorando.

-¿Anthony? –pregunto la mujer viendo entre la sombras ah aquel hombre quien la intentaba consolar.

-shhh –le dijo abrazándola y diciéndole lo mucho que la quiere.

-¿Por qué sueño con él? ¿Por qué la vida me odia tanto y no me deja olvidar todo lo que él me hizo?

-no te preocupes lo olvidaras te hare olvidarlo –dijo el hombre besándola con amor y cariño, se sentía feliz cuando él la besaba, se sentía amada y deseada lo que no sitia cuando Edward la tocaba o besaba. Un sonido hizo que se separaran de golpe.

-mi celular –dijo Anthony, moviéndose al buro del cuarto y tomando su teléfono entre sus manos

-Bueno –dijo con voz firme

-_Anthony soy Edward Cullen _–cuando escucho eso en su cara se formo una mueca de asco y de enojo

-dígame –fingió agrado

-_iré ah Italia necesito encontrar a Isabella._

_-_señor permítame un momento –dijo el hombre mirando ah Bella. Tapo con su mano la bocina y le empezó a decir ah Bella quien era.

-di que hemos muerto Nessie y yo –dijo mirándole directamente ah los ojos

-Sr. Cullen sigue ahí

_-si _

-no sé cómo decirle esto pero… en el periódico acaban de anunciar que una tal Isabella y Rennesme Cullen han muerto en un accidente de auto –se escucho un fuerte grito del otro lado del teléfono, por ultimo no se escucho nada.

-¡no! –grito Edward cuando colgó.

-¿¡porque!–grito a un mas fuerte haciendo que su garganta se lastimase.

-¡no Bella! ¡Nessie! –grito tan fuerte sus ojos esmeralda llenos de lagrimas de verdad de esas de las cuales solo lloras cuando en verdad amas a un persona

-¡no se vallan de mi vida! –dijo poniendo sus manos en su cara. Llorando como jamás lloro esa noche fue la más dura y fría de esa noche donde solo podía pensar en una cosa que jamás tendría a su esposa entre sus brazos llenar de besos su rostro de porcelana a su hija escuchar esa voz melodiosa diciendo –papi- diciéndole lo mucho que lo quiere y ama, jamás volvería ah sentir el calor de su esposa al despertar, ahora solo miraría ah su amante.

Ya no haría más el amor con su esposa miraría su cara de amor cuando la hace suya, ahora solo miraría en rostro de su amante.

Paso la noche y no podía dejar de pensar en aquella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su esposa no había estado en casa o que no había llegado ah dormir esa noche.

-Ya no tengo razón de vivir –dijo Edward con voz quebrada

-las únicas dos razones de mi vida se han ido para siempre y no volverán ¡jamás! –dijo lo ultimo tan fuerte que hasta el sintió que se garganta ya no podía más.

En la mente de aquel hombre demacrado en aquella cama vinieron imágenes hermosas de cuando se casaron entonces recordó algo, el diario de ella, solo lo mantendría vivo hasta donde él pudiera soportar.

No encontraba el diario de aquella mujer eso lo desespero tanto que sintió que moriría, busco por toda la casa, volteo sillones de cabeza mejor dicho toda la casa buscando aquel objeto que le aria ver todo el daño que le había provocado a su mujer.

-¡¿Dónde mierda esta ese pinche cuaderno?–gruño el hombre.


	13. Carta, cuaderno y Tania

_**Carta, cuaderno y Tania**_

Aquel hombre sintió devastado jamás había sentido el vacio que aquella mujer y su hija habían dejado era un vacio tan grande y no se podía llenar con cualquier cosa se llenaba solo con el amor que aquella mujer que se hacía llamar su esposa una vez le di con el amor que su hija le había entregado. Con todo eso que ahora había perdido por ser tan tonto y haber golpeado a aquellas dos mujeres, y lo peor la gota que derramo el vaso se había quedado con la mujer no que lo amaba la _otra_ como muchos le decían.

Puso sus manos en su cara llorando aun mas si tan solo el tiempo se regresara jamás, _jamás_ haría de nuevo lo que le hizo a aquella mujer de pelo castaño.

Miro el suelo y en sus pies miro el cuaderno que tanto había buscado. Lo abrió rápido pero con elegancia y delicadeza para no romperlo.

_**5 meses de dolor y desesperación**_

_Un día más, una hora más, un minuto más, que él no se acerca a mi no sé por qué tal vez aun no entiende que seremos padres dentro de cuatro meses pero eso no es lo que más preocupa si no la idea que antes de mi embarazo el siempre iba a la habitación y se quedaba en ella hasta que me quedara dormida, a veces tenía mucho trabajo de peleo y todo eso pero lo dejaba solo para ir a verme y contarme como le había ido en su trabajo y como me había ido a mi si no me aburría estando todo el día solo en una casa tan grande. _

_Y cosas por el estilo, de hecho me había prometido que un día no me sentiría sola en una casa tan grande me compraría un perro, pero… se me ocurrió decirle que mejor formáramos una bella familia con hijo y el perro pero… el solo me dijo que me durmiera y ya no quiso decir nada sobre el tema._

_Desde esa pequeña vez que comente que quería hijos él se empezó a cuidar cada vez que estábamos juntos, no sé qué paso una noche y se descuido y gracias a ese milagro ahora llevo en mi vientre a una niña que será el fruto de nuestro amor durara para siempre, y esperaba con ansias tener más hijos con mi Edward pero creo que Edward ya no querrá mas después de esto no sé si seguiremos juntos._

_Me da miedo pensar que algún día él se valla de mi lado y me deje sola sin nada más que recuerdo y el pequeño fruto de nuestro amor, o lo peor que me puede hacer el amor de mi vida tener una amante. No te mentiré a ti querido diario pero siento que Edward la tiene._

_Me siento desesperada por qué no se qué hacer para que Edward me haga caso o para que sea todo como antes de mi embarazo, solo deseo que todo sea como antes estos meses de desesperación siento que me van a matar no lo puedo evitar, me siento desesperada al punto de querer matarme, me siento como si nada de lo que hiciera estuviera bien. Lloro cada noche no me debo de preocupar de que Edward aparezca ya que él hace tanto tiempo que no viene a verme._

_Sé que he dicho lo mucho que extraño a Edward y que nunca viene pero no lo puedo evitar en serio lo amo, lo extraño, lo necesito, todo lo extraño tanto que siento que moriré pero cuando toco el pequeño vientre abultadito que ahora cargo me siento tan feliz y recuerdo porque sigo viva aun a pesar del abandonado de aquel hombre que se llamar mi marido_

_No puedo escribir mas mis ojos ahora pareces chocolate con fresa de los ojos que los tengo de tanto llorar._

_Isabella Marie Cullen._

Aquel hombre cuando leyó cada una de las letras se imagino a su esposa acostada boca abajo con un cuaderno y una pluma color negro, con sus ojos color chocolate empañados con una capa de lagrimas y de tristeza. A aquel hombre se le estremeció el corazón podía sentir en las hojas todo el dolor y el amor con la que fueron escritas.

-¡Edward! ¡¿Qué es este desorden? –dijo su _mujer_ con las manos en la cintura y mirando el desastre de toda la casa

-no esto de humor Tanya –le dijo mirándola

-a mi me vale si estas de humor o no recoges el desastre que hiciste –le dijo aquella mujer molesta a punto de estallar de coraje

-¡Cállate! –le grito Edward

-¡Tu no me callas! –le grito de igual manera la mujer.

Aquel hombre se levanto lleno de ira y de coraje y se dirigió a la mujer dispuesto a golpear a aquella mujer que le había hecho enfadar; la mujer no retrocedió ni un centímetro no se movió de su lugar se quedo como estatua dispuesta a mirar lo que haría el hombre que ahora se hace llamar su marido.

-No me grites Tanya –le dijo Edward cuando estaba enfrente de ella retándola con la mirada se dice que los hombres solo tienen dos miradas una para enamorarnos y otra para retarnos.

-¡Porque no que po…!-pero no logro terminar la frase, una cachetada por porte de Edward la callo tirándola al frio suelo

-¡Como te atreves! –le grito llevando su mano delgada hacia su mejilla ahora roja.

-¡te lo advertí Tanya! –dijo mirándola con coraje.

-Y levántate quiero que me lleves mi comida caliente, y hecha por tus lindas manitas –dijo Edward tomando el cuaderno en sus manos y yendo al cuarto de Tanya.

Aquella mujer no iba a soportar tal abuso, se levanto del suelo, corrió entre todo el desastre hasta llegar al teléfono negro de la cocina, cuando llego a él lo tomo entre sus manos lo pensó un momento y al final decidió llamar al número de la policía.

_-Buenas noches, policía ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?_

-Mi esposo me golpeo, por favor vengan –dijo haciendo más escándalo del debido.

-_denos la dirección _–le dio la dirección y luego colgó cuando caminaba a la sala, encontró una nota.

_Para: Edward Cullen_

_De: Bella Swan_

_Edward no sé cuando leas esta carta espero sea muy pronto, me fui de tu lado por miedo a que me dieras un mal golpe y me muriera y Nessie me lleve a nuestra hija por que ella no tiene que presenciar tanta violencia en una familia que no funciona como la nuestra, desde el momento en el que supiste que estaba embarazada cambiaste, dejaste de tratarme como lo hacías._

_Se lo que te paso de niño se que lo que tienes no es porque tu lo querías si no porque un maldito asi te educo, aunque haigas estado con Carlisle casi toda tu vida sé que eso de golpear lo llevas en la sangre y yo no puedo competir contra eso lo hice durante seis años pero ya no puedo más… ahora que Nessie razona y sabe lo que es bueno y malo no quiero que cuando diga que si sus papas se quieren que diga que no que tu solo me golpeas y me maltratas…_

_Edward sé también que tienes una amante Tanya Delani, Nessie te vio con ella cuando la llevaste al parque de diversiones, no me sorprende esa era la gota que tenía que derramar el vaso._

_No te preocupes por nosotras tal vez si la vida lo desea y has cambiado nos encontremos pero no para estar juntos si no para que veas a tu hija de nuevo, y olvide algo eh tenido ascos y mareos._

_Recuerdas un día antes de la fiesta de Nessie que tu y yo… bueno creo que me eh vuelto ah embarazar tal vez si estoy embarazada de nuevo, algún día veas a tu hijo o hija._

_Se feliz _

Cuando Tanya leyó esto el coraje que sentía la volvió casi loca, los policías no tardaban en llegar y ella tenía que meter a Edward a la cárcel para que nunca se encontrara con _esa_ que algún día fue el amor de su vida ni su hijo.

Tomo un cuchillo con una servilleta para no dejar huellas y se corto el brazo grito muy fuerte que Edward bajo, cuando vio a Tanya la tomo en sus brazos quedando lleno de sangre, tomo el cuchillo dejando sus huellas en él, y la acostó en el sillón para su desgracia en ese momento llegaban los policías.

-no se mueva está detenido por intento de homicidio hacia su esposa –dijo el que estaba enfrente de todos con el arma apuntando a Edward.

-no es lo que parece –Edward se acerco a aquellos hombres.

-deténgase o disparo –Edward se detuvo en seco.

-tire el cuchillo –dijo uno de ellos, entonces todas las armas se apuntaron a él.

-ayuda –se escucho una voz tan débil que apenas la escucharon, entonces algunos de los oficiales corrieron hacia la mujer que fingía haber perdido mucha sangre.

-arréstenlo –dijo uno de ellos, dos oficiales se acercaron a Edward esposándolo, aquel hombre no hizo nada.

-señorita puede levantar una demanda contra el por intento de homicidio en su casa y maltrato físico hacia su persona

-si lo hare oficial –dijo Tanya yendo a la patrulla para ir al hospital y levantar la demanda contra aquel hombre que la había golpeado –dijo el oficial.

Edward estuvo callado todo el viaje hacia la cárcel, y Tania iba al hospital, Edward sabia que Tania mentía entonces no sería difícil probar la verdad, sabía que solo tenía que buscar el momento perfecto, y ya con eso acabaría su tortura


	14. Se quien es Anthony

_**Se quien es Anthony.**_

-_Acabar con mi tortura muy pronto y la que se hundirá en la cárcel es Tanya Delani –_esas palabras no siempre pueden hacerse realidad a veces la realidad es más dura que la misma

A aquel hombre que ahora se encontraba en la cárcel llamo ah Anthony, ya que sabía que él era detective y también era abogado de medio tiempo, asi que tomo el teléfono y le marco. No tardo mucho en contestar como era de costumbre.

-_Buenas noches –_se oyó la voz de Anthony del otro lado de la línea

-soy yo Edward, estoy en la cárcel te necesito aquí ya_ –_dijo con calma pero a la vez fuerte.

-_Claro señor Cullen, pero tardare un día ya que me encuentro en España y mi esposa está embarazada, y tengo que ver con quien la dejo, bueno no la quiero descuidar la amo demasiado ¿entiende verdad?_

El corazón del señor Cullen se encogió tan pronto que sintió que le dolió el pecho, al escuchar esto se di cuenta de que hay siempre un hombre mejor y que tenia suerte de que Isabella no lo dejara por otro hombre, o que le fuera infiel en algún momento.

-Si no hay problema Anthony, pero no me falles te lo pido –dijo antes de colgar, se sentía bien por un lado al fin saldría de la cárcel pero por otro lado lo que le dijo el señor Anthony, fue como un golpe bajo el jamás hizo nada por que su esposa se sintiera cómoda, jamás dejo algo en espera con tal de atenderla a ella, era como la gota que derramo el vaso.

Para Bella esto había sido el peor de sus miedos.

-¿Cómo que Edward está en la cárcel?

-si me lo acaba de decir –dijo Anthony mirándola.

-se lo merecía, cada cosa que el pasa en este momento es porque se lo merecía –Bella nunca había hablado asi, pero… ese hombre le hizo tanto daño, cuando ella no lo merecía ahora las cosas cambiaron, para bien y mal.

-Bella jamás te había visto asi, creo que Edward saca lo peor de ti –dijo en broma. Apenas pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo alguna palabra solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones y los latidos del corazón de cada uno.

-Iré a Forks tengo que ayudar a Edward –dijo al final Anthony

-iré contigo –dijo Bella avanzando hacia él.

-estás loca, casi mueres a su lado ¿quieres que te vea y se dé cuenta de que estas viva? ¿Eso quieres Bella? ¿Qué te quite la custodia de Nessie? –le dijo aquel hombre con dureza y ternura a la vez no podía pensar en la idea de que alejara a Bella y Nessie de su lado, ellas ahora eran las mujeres de sus ojos y de su vida.

-El no sabrá que yo estoy en la misma ciudad que él, ni que yo soy tu esposa ni que te amo a ti ahora de que vivimos nuestra propia historia de amor –los ojos de aquella mujer conforme pensaba su vida con Anthony se le iluminaban de alegría y amor. Cuando menos se lo espero ya estaba besando a aquel hombre con amor y ternura jamás se había sentido tan feliz con otro hombre que no fuera Edward Cullen pero eso cambio cuando Anthony llego a su vida para llenarla de amor.

-te amo Anthony –dijo sin pensar en lo que diría solo dijo lo que para ella ahora era su verdad, su realidad, su mundo.

-yo también te amo Bella desde que eras muy chicos te amo –dijo mirándola con alegría y tristeza.

Pasaron apenas tres horas y Anthony había terminando la maleta de Nessie.

-Amor te dije que yo hacia la maleta de Nessie –dijo Bella desde la puerta.

-Pero ella es mi hija y yo quería hacerlo –dijo Anthony acercándose a su mujer

-te amo –dijo Bella.

-amor tengo una idea –dijo Bella.

-¿Cuál? –pregunto su marido.

-si me disfrazo. –dijo mirando a su marido.

-¿Cómo? –dijo confundido

-mira, en el transcurso del viaje me disfrazo, me pongo peluca maquillaje, y lo mismo hago con mi Nessie –dijo con una sonrisa.

-pero ok, pero ¿Cómo para qué?

-Quiero que Edward se hunda en la cárcel por todo lo que me hizo –dijo con ira en la voz, nadie lo noto ni siquiera ella pero en su voz también había amor y dolor.

Su marido le acaricio el rostro, se sonrieron mutua mente, pasaron otras tres horas, y ellos ya iban a bordar el avión directo a Forks.

Bella le explico a Nessie lo que iba a hacer, su hija Nessie entendió inmediatamente, y acepto ponerse la peluca.

Pero su hija Nessie, no estaba de acuerdo que hundiera a su padre ya que aun que fue malo ella lo amaba.

-Mami no está bien que hundas a papi –dijo su hija mientras su madre le colocaba la peluca.

-¿por qué lo dices princesa? –dijo su madre acomodándole la peluca.

-porque yo aun lo quiero –dijo su hija con vergüenza. Su madre la miro con amor unos momentos, su corazón se acelero.

-mi hija –le acaricio la cara. Le sonrió con amor

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes Nessie? –dijo su madre terminando de disfrazar a su hija.

-porque pensé que te enojarías –dijo mirando el piso.

-claro que no y está bien que ames a tu papa –dijo besando la frente de su hija, pasaron unos momentos y Bella termino de disfrazarse, salió, pasaron unos momentos y el avión ya aterrizaría, su corazón se acelero tan fuerte, que sentía que le rompería las costillas.

Bajaron de aquel avión, Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta, al recordar lo malo que había su vida en Forks, tomo la mano de su esposo, y la mano de su hija, fueron a una casa que tenia Anthony desde niño, se instalaron.

-Tengo que ir con Edward –dijo Anthony en un suspiro

-iré contigo –dijo Bella.

-yo voy –dijo Nessie. Anthony sonrió subieron a un taxi y fueron a donde Edward.

-Buenas tardes en que les ayudo –dijo un oficial, en realidad el padre de Bella, seguía igual, no había cambiado nada, Bella casi se le echa encima al verlo tenía desde que se había casado sin verlo.

-Buscamos a Edward Cullen, soy su abogado –dijo Anthony muy formal

-sígame –solo dijo eso. Los guio por un pasillo ancho, dio vuelta a mano izquierda y ahí estaba Edward en una celda separado de los otros.

-Sr. Cullen –dijo Anthony

-¿Anthony? Te conozco tu y yo íbamos en la misma prepa y tú estabas enamorado de Bella –dijo con sorpresa.

-eso fue hacía mucho tiempo Sr. Cullen, ahora estoy casado y con una hija –dijo

-¿y usted siguió con Bella? –pregunto haciendo el que no sabía nada

-si –dijo seguro

-¿entonces por qué me pidió investigarla?

-por que se fue de mi lado

-¿puedo saber? –dijo Anthony

-¿para qué?

-soy su abogado, y necesito saber de usted. –Edward lo miro sorprendido.

-¿y tú? ¿Dónde dejaste a tu mujer? –dijo Edward cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-espero no le moleste pero las eh traído conmigo –dijo con una sonrisa impecable

-claro que no me molesta ¿puedo verlas? –dijo Edward curioso.

-claro –dijo Anthony con un tono de diversión en la voz

Anthony desapareció de su vista y llamo a Bella

-Llego la hora de jugar –dijo Bella por lo bajo, lo suficiente para que Anthony escuchara.

-suerte –dijo y tomo la mano de su mujer. Del otro lado tomo la mano de hija Nessie.

-Sr. Cullen mi familia –dijo mostrando a sus dos grandes amores.

Edward examino a las dos mujeres de arriba abajo abrió los ojos como platos y, tomo aire por la boca sorprendido.


	15. Planeación de venganza

_**Planeación de venganza**_

Esa mujer de extremada belleza me era tan familiar como si la hubiese visto en algún lugar. Decía aquel hombre, que se encontraba mirando con lujuria a aquella mujer que se encontraba enfrente de el

-Edward –dijo la voz de Anthony. Edward movió la cabeza y volvió en sí.

-¿Sí? –dijo haciéndose el inocente

-Hablare con Tanya primero necesito su versión luego la de usted, juntare pruebas y usted saldrá de aquí más rápido de lo que se imagina –dijo Anthony con una sonrisa falsa en su boca

-Claro, te lo agradezco tanto –dijo con una sonrisa, entonces aquel hombre miro a su mujer.

Todos se despidieron, Anthony subió al auto con su hija en brazos cuando Bella iba a entrar, miro la figura de Tanya saliendo de la oficina del juez.

-Espérame –dijo cerrando la puerta.

Camino por el estacionamiento.

-Tanya –dijo antes de que Tanya se fuera

-Dime –dijo mirando con duda a aquella mujer que se encontraba enfrente de ella

-Podemos hablar –dijo cuando estuvo enfrente de ella.

-¿te conozco? –dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Si –dijo Bella con una sonrisa impecable en su rostro.

-Bueno –dijo mirándola con duda.

Bella le hizo una seña con la mano a su esposo, entonces él se fue.

-Vamos a tomar un café –dijo, ambas caminaron rumbo al café más cercano cuando llegaron al restauran Twilight, ambas entraron se sentaron en una mesa del fondo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –dijo Tanya cuando se sentó

-Isabella Swan, mejor conocida como Bella –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿tu? –dijo con rabia en la voz

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo aun con rabia

-¿Quieres hundir a Edward? –dijo Bella

-Si

-hagamos equipo –dijo Bella con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro

-Yo quiero hundir a Edward tu igual, juntas lo meteremos en la cárcel durante mucho tiempo –dijo

-Me gusta tu idea –dijo Tanya riendo.

-¿Y cómo le harás? tu estas muerta –dijo Tanya a Bella

-Bien, te lo diré. Como vez estoy disfrazada ahora, pero cuando llegue el momento de declaraciones llegare, y daré mi declaración quitándome la peluca, y esto –suspiro –así el juez nos dará la razón a nosotras y Edward se hundirá en la cárcel.

-sabes que Edward correrá a tus abrazos cuando te vea

-No lo creo

-Encontré tu carta, donde le decías a Edward de tu embarazo.

-¿Qué?

-si la encontré

-¿Y qué dijo Edward?

-Rio, y dijo que no le importaba que tuvieras un hijo de él, el ya no te ama más, y quemo y tiro la carta. Y en la casa donde vivían quemo todo de ti, y dijo que solo eras una más, que fuiste un juguete no muy bueno –dijo Tanya con lastima falsa en la voz.

-¿Eso dijo? –dijo Bella, con tristeza en la voz

-Sí, y dijo que ojala tú y Rennesme se murieran –dijo Tanya en un suspiro de tristeza falso.

Bella no lo soporto mas, se levanto de la silla, y salió del restaurant, Tanya solo la vio salir.

Bella camino por un parque, hasta que la luna se asomo en el horizonte y entendió que era hora de irse a su casa, no entendía porque pero quería llorar una vez más por él, gritar por él, quitarse la vida por él. De repente vinieron todas las imágenes de Bella golpeadas, de Nessie llorando, sus puños se apretaron, y su rabia aumento más.

-Te hundirás Edward, te lo juro –dijo mirando a la luna, como si estuviera jurándoselo.


	16. Un ángel llora

_**Un ángel llora **_

Ese hombre tras esos barrotes tenía su cara en su manos pensando en aquella mujer que había visto se le hacía tan conocida pero a la vez una desconocida, tenía que pensar con claridad aquella hermosa mujer no podía ser su Isabella, su Bella, no podía ella había muerto. Pero… ¿si está viva? ¿Si se equivocaron? Eran tantas dudas que pasaban por la mente de aquel joven pero no había respuesta.

Se acostó en esa fría y dura cama, y de lo cansado que estaba se quedo dormido. Lo despertaron golpeando fuerte mente sus rejas. Un guardia de unos cuarenta y cinco años, delgado, de pelo negro, ojos grises, piel blanca, y fuerte abrió su reja.

-Sr. Cullen tiene libertad condicional –dijo el guardia haciéndose a un lado y dejando ver al abogado de Edward.

-Buenos días Sr. Cullen ¿Cómo paso la noche? –dijo en tono burlón Edward le sonrió y le abrazo dándole golpes en su espalda.

-Gracias –dijo Edward separándose de él.

-Para esto me paga –dijo el ambos salieron y sorpresa de Edward, al ver una melena ondulada, café, un cuerpo delgado.

-_Bella _–susurro, entonces fue con ella, y su sorpresa al ver que si en definitiva era su Bella, los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta entonces Edward se abalanzo sobre ella abrazándola, aquella mujer empezó a temblar de miedo. La había descubierto, Bella había olvidado disfrazarse ahora todo su plan se había ido por el drenaje, que mas daba tenía que hacer como si nada.

-Bella, mi dulce Bella estas viva, aquí –dijo besándola ella simplemente se quedaba quieta.

-Aléjate tu ya no eres nada para mi tu y yo ya no estamos casados –le dijo la mujer alejándose de él y extendiéndole una carpeta.

El gruño, Bella simplemente se fue de ahí Edward solo la miro y entonces, decidió seguirla para su sorpresa Bella había ido a la casa de René, cuando Belle llego, una pequeña niña igual a ella, salió abrazándola, Edward no lo soporto mas y se bajo y corrió a donde su hija.

-¿Papi? –dijo su hija. Y corrió con el abrazándolo.

-Mi Nessie –dijo su pare cargándola.

-¿¡Que haces aquí!–grito Bella.

-Tengo derecho a ver a mi hija –dijo Edward bajando a Nessie

-¡Tú no tienes derecho a nada! –le grito Bella, René llevo a Nessie a la casa.

-¡Es mi hija te guste o no! –le grito Edward

-¿tu hija? ¡Tu hija! La despreciaste, lárgate –le dijo aun más fuerte, entonces asi estuvieron gritándose mutuamente, hasta que Bella entro a la casa y Edward se fue a la mansión que antes era de los dos.

Se sentó en el frio suelo pensando muchas cosas, hasta que se le vino una idea a la mente, pelearía por su hija Nessie, Bella no podía quedarse con su Nessie no podía.

Salió de la casa rápidamente yendo a la tienda más cercana comprándole a su hija una bicicleta. Color rosa.

Fue de nuevo a la casa de Bella, toco el timbre.

-¡¿Qué rayos quieres?–le dijo Bella gritándole.

-no tienes la custodia de Nessie no aun asi que tengo derecho a verla –le dijo muy seguro. Bella molesta llamo a Nessie la cual salió corriendo.

-¡Papi! –grito corriendo a los brazos de su padre.

-Llevare a Nessie al parque –dijo antes de darse media vuelta y subiendo a Nessie al auto.

-¿Cómo ha estado mi princesa?

-Bien papi, no sabes qué lindo ha sido pero te eh extrañado –dijo riendo. Llegaron al parque

-Mi princesa te traje un regalo espero os guste –dijo abriendo la cajuela del auto sacando la bicicleta

-¡gracias papi! –dijo abrazándolo.

-de nada mi princesa –le enseño andar en bici hasta que Nessie puso sola, se la pasaron asi todo el día.

-Nessie es hora de irnos a casa –dijo subiendo a su hija al auto y subiendo su bicicleta

Condujeron en silencio cuando llegaron Nessie fue con su mama, mientras Edward baja la bicicleta. La dejo ahí en la cochera, mientras se escuchaba ruidos y gritos en la casa, Edward entro

-¡Vete! –le grito René. Había muchas persona en la casa, René, Charlie, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, un abogado, Nessie jugando con sus muñecas en las escaleras.

-mami –le llamo Nessie estirando su blusa pero Bella solo le dijo que se fuera a jugar, entonces Edward se fue, dejándolos a todos ahí.

-No mama quiero ganar la custodia de Nessie, Edward la maltratara el no es bueno para ella.

-Bella, ¿estás segura? –le decía Rosalie.

-si –le dijo.

Asi se pasaron hablando Nessie aburrida fue a la cochera, tomo su bicicleta, y subió a la azotea empezó a jugar con su bicicleta entonces decidió acercarse mas a la orilla y callo, callo, se escucho muy fuerte el golpe, y todos corrieron, cuando la vieron Bella corrió a su lado, miraba que la cabeza de su hija estaba abierta y sangraba demasiado.

-¡Llamen a un ambulancia! –grito fuertemente Bella

-Ya viene –dijo Esme. Bella lloraba, pasaron segundo cuando llego la ambulancia se la llevaron de emergencia, pasaron horas, horas, hasta que Carlisle salió de la sala de operaciones.

-Tenemos que esperar Bella –dijo Carlisle a Bella, ella se derrumbo. En eso llego Edward.

-Fue tu culpa maldita –grito Edward. Emmett y Jasper lo agarraron y no dejaron que se acercara más y lo sentaron al otro lado.

-Carlisle ¿puedo verla?

-si –dijo Edward entro al cuarto de Nessie y la vio conectada a un respirador, y su cabeza vendada. Edward lloro como nunca.

-mi Nessie –dijo entonces paso lo que nadie quería el corazón de Nessie se detuvo.

-¡NO! –grito Edward los doctores lo sacaron. Edward se derrumbo pasaron horas cuando un doctor salió.

-Lo lamento, Pero Rennesme murió –dijo entonces Bella se desmayo, Edward lloraba. Todo se había roto para Bella y para Edward.

Cuando Bella desperté llamo a Nessie pero nadie hablo entonces ella recordó, estaba en su cuarto, se levanto, cuando fue a la sala todos vestidos de negro alrededor del ataúd de Nessie, Bella se derrumbo el dolor que sentía es inexplicable, ya que perdió a su hija, a la única razón que la mantenía con vida. Se acerco al ataúd, miro a su hija, vestida con su mejor vestido con sus zapatillas rosas favoritas, sus ojos cerrados para jamás abrirse.

-¡NO! –grito Bella desesperada. La velaron hasta el día siguiente la enterraron a Bella le dio un ataque de nervios la tuvieron que inyectar. Edward se hundió en el alcohol.

Las flores ya no llegan  
el poema se acabo,  
lo que un día fue amor en amargura se volvió.

_Edward recordó, cada golpe que la había dado a su esposa, cada vez que Bella le gritaba vasta y el no paraba._

Ella quiere regresar  
el tiempo que paso, para poder revivir  
los placeres del ayer.

_Bella lloraba abrazando las muñecas de su princesa, queriendo regresar el tiempo y haber evitado todo, todo, que Edward la golpease, que Nessie muriera por su descuido solo quería regresar el tiempo y empezar de cero._

Ya no puede ver las cosas igual  
porque en el mar de olvido todo ya quedo,  
ya el océano ha perdido su color azul  
las estrellas miran, la luna la abraza  
y un ángel llora.

_Bella y Edward miraron a la ventana mirando una estrella la más brillante ambos dijeron que ella sería su Nessie quien les miraba desde el cielo, entonces Bella lloro mas, y Edward se acabo dos botellas de golpe, ya todo tenía que olvidar todo, todo, y solo el alcohol lo lograría_

Pasaron ya los años ya él se olvido  
de el amor que prometió,  
cuando la conoció  
entra a la habitación, y en la cama él la vio  
toca su cuerpo frío la tristeza la mato.

_Edward recordó cuando estaban en el altar cuando él le juro amor, amor para siempre, pero al final el termino rompiendo esa promesa, de amor, lo olvido todo, dejando que su iría lo dominara. Cada noche miraba a su esposa llorar mas no le importaba, jamás, él la mato en vida, pero ahora esto lo había matado a él._

Las flores ya llegaron  
el poema empezó,  
sobre una tumba fría él llora su dolor,  
él solo quiere regresar  
el tiempo que paso  
para poder perderse así  
en la hermosura de su voz.

_El cómo pudo llego a la tumba de su hija se incoo con la botella de alcohol en la mano y llorando le dijo que la amaba aun que sabía que ya no la podía regresar a la vida ya no mirara sus ojos llenos de vida, su sonrisas, su risa, su sonrojos, ella era su princesas y la había perdido. Solo quería regresar el tiempo y perderse en la voz de aquella princesa su hija._

Ya no puede ver las cosas igual,  
porque en el mar de olvido todo ya quedo  
ya el océano ha perdido su color azul  
las estrellas miran, la luna lo abraza  
y un ángel llora.

_El jamás seria el mismo, enfrente de la tumba de su hija había prometido cambiar ser diferente porque él la había matado, lloro en su tumba, cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba pero cuando miro no había nadie, entonces él sabía que era su hija quien le había perdonado le había dicho que lo amaba en un ligero abrazo el cual sería el ultimo._


	17. Divorcio y un adiós

_**Divorcio y un adiós **_

Se levanto poco a poco, sus piernas no querían avanzar querían seguir ahí con su hija pero era momento de empezar de nuevo de empezar de cero y para eso necesitaba controlar su problema de ira.

Mientras el intentaba con su problema no se imagino que su esposa estaría en una peor situación.

-Bella hija –la llamo su madre con una charola de comida en sus manos.

-¿Qué? –dijo con voz quebrada

-te traje comida mi niña –le dijo con amor. La puerta se abrió muy poco, su cuarto no tenia luz las cortinas cerradas un tiradero en su recamara y las pastillas alado de la cama, la madre la dejo en el peinador.

-come hija esta vez quiero que no dejes nada y comas –le dijo su madre buscándola con la mirada, pero su hija jamás salió detrás de la puerta.

-sal de mi recamara –le dijo con coraje, algo nuevo en ella

-pero hija solo –trato de hablarle pero solo consiguió que su hija la corriera de la peor forma, empujándola hasta sacarla y gritándole que no se metiera en su vida.

Bella se acostó en su cama lloraba abrazando una muñeca de su hija, se sentía sola sin su pedacito de cielo, vacía, ella era lo único que la apoyaba y ahora se había ido, había dormido para siempre.

-¿Cómo esta Bella? –pregunto Alice cuando su madre llego a la sala.

-Mal creo que hoy tampoco comerá –dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Bella no puede seguir así cada vez empeora no quiero que llegue a suicidarse –decía rose abrazando a Emmett.

-Bella no haría eso –dijo no muy segura René

-ya no sabemos de lo que sería capaz, Bella ya no es la misma que antes cambio.

-lo sé Alice pero que podemos hacer traer a Edward

-el no sabes cómo se pondrá Bella y además el está lejos del país –dijo lo último en un susurro. Alice y Rosalie siguieron peleando por ellos pero al final siempre caí en lo mismo Bella no podía cambiar había muerto junto con su hija ya no quedaba nada por lo cual pelear o seguir viviendo la madre que pierde a su hijo muere con ella.

Varias semanas después llego el licenciado de Bella con un citatorio para que siguieran con los trámites de divorcio.

-Vamos Bella falta poco –le animaba él.

-¿Cuándo es?

-mañana a las nueve de la mañana –dijo con una sonrisa aquel hombre

-ahí estaré –dijo sin más. Se acostó en su cama y durmió.

-Bella hija –la movía con delicadeza su madre

-¿Qué?

-ya es hora –dijo su madre, Bella se levanto lentamente, se baño y cambio. Su madre la llevo a donde la habían citado. Cuando llego Bella se quedo sin aliento como la primera vez que lo vio estaba más guapo se miraba diferente lleno de vida.

-Bella –dijo su nombre en un susurro y levantándose de su asiento. Ella lo ignoro y se sentó enfrente del juez alado de Edward

-Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan -dijo mirando la hoja que tenía entre sus manos

-¿creen que puedan salvar su matrimonio?

-si

-no –Bella miro a Edward y el a ella

-no -repitió Bella, aquel hombre se le partió el corazón ¿acaso ella ya no sentía nada por él? ¿Encontró a otro? Había muchas dudas en la cabeza de Edward pero ninguna tendría respuesta.

-Bien

-aquí dice que usted quiere la mitad de la empresa del señor Cullen, la mitad de la casa y que le dé una suma de dinero por mes

-si

-Usted señor Cullen está de acuerdo –pregunto el juez mirando

-sí, todo lo que ella quiera lo tendrá –dijo mirándola con amor, ella solo bufo

-Bien firmen aquí –les entrego la hoja y les enseño donde firmar, les entrego una copia a cada uno, se levanto y se fue

-Vamos señorita –dijo su abogado, se levantaron y se fueron, Bella miro atrás solo para ver como Edward también se iba, el camino a casa fue muy largo, un silencio muy incomodo, cuando llego a casa se encerró en él su cuarto miro el papel lo leyó una y otra vez, no paraba de llorar

¿Qué había hecho? Ella ya no quería el divorcio ya no ya no le importaba nada porque ya no tenía a su ángel, tomo aquel frasco de pastillas para dormir, abrazo con fuerza la muñeca de su hija, se debatía entre tomar aquel veneno en forma de pastillas, estaba embarazada y lo sabía, pero… ese hijo era de aquella bestia que le había causado tanto dolor, que hizo que su ángel muriera.

Tomo con fuerzas las pastillas dejo la muñeca y abraso su vientre.

-Perdóname bebe –se las tomo todas, no dejo nada, se acostó de lado con tristeza tomando aquella hermosa muñeca y espero a que las pastillas hicieras su efecto.

Primero sintió ganas de vomitar todo, pero se resistió al deseo y cerro sus ojos hasta que ya no lo abrió mientras en su vientre el bebe también comía aquel veneno.

El bebe se movía mucho con desesperación. Bella lo sentía, podía sentir aquellos hermosos movimientos de su bebe los primero movimientos pero ya era tarde el bebe no le quedaba mucho de vida, salió una pequeña lagrima de esos ojos chocolate casi sin vida y murió junto con aquel hermoso bebe.


	18. Reconquistándote

_**Reconquistándote **_

-Alice, Bella no ha bajado podrías ir a ver si está bien –le pidió René con notable dolor en su vos

-si –se levanto y subió escaleras al cuarto de Bella.

-Bella –toco a su puerta pero no hubo respuesta así que decidió entrar, cuando vio a Bella dormida con la muñeca fuerte mente abrazada y con el frasco de pastillas en su mano.

-¡Bella! –grito, corrió a su lado los demás subieron corriendo, Jasper rápido se puso al lado de su esposa

-llamen a un doctor –decía Alice en llanto, su esposo la abrazo con delicadeza. Raido Rosalie llamo a la ambulancia, no tardo en llegar subieron a Bella lo más rápido que pudieron solo René pudo subir con Bella

-Jasper llama a Edward –dijo Rosalie yéndose en el auto con su esposo, Jasper llamo a Edward

-_Hola –dijo Edward_

_-Edward soy Jasper_

_-¿Qué pasa? Alice está bien_

_-sí, pero _

_-¿pero? Vamos Jasper habla_

_-Bella ella…. Bueno ella_

_-¡¿ella qué? –grito_

_-puede que muera Edward tuvo una sobredosis –Edward dejo hacer su celular, Jasper solo escucho el sonido que hizo aquel objeto al caer_

_-Edward irán al hospital forks te esperamos adiós –_con eso colgó yendo rápido con su esposa.

Edward solo llego segundos después de Alice y Jasper

-¡Bella! –grito.

-Señor guarde silencio o lo sacare –dijo una enferma

-Edward –lo llamo René, corrió a donde René estaba sentada

-¿Cómo esta ella?, ¿Cómo paso?, ¿ya la atendieron?, ¿esta tan mal?, ¿Por qué? –decía Edward por primera vez después de mucho tiempo llorando por el bien de su esposa

-Tranquilo Edward, ella estará bien -lo calmo Alice, esperaron ahí durante horas cuando el médico por fin salió

-Swan, Isabella Swan –dijo su nombre y todos se levantaron de sus asientos

-Su hija está bien por esta vez pudimos lavarle el estomago y revivirla pero… el bebe no sobrevivió murió tuvimos que sacarle a su hijo iba a hacer una niña.

-¿Qué? –dijo Edward tan bajo que apenas se escucho, estaba a punto de llorar, Bella había matado a su pequeña princesa a su otra princesa

-lo lamentamos de verdad –dijo el doctor con verdadera pena.

-¿podemos pasar?-dijo Edward

-si uno a la vez por favor –se dio media vuelta y se fue

-quiero ser el primero –dijo Edward, todos le miraron, solo asintieron con la cabeza.

Camino rápido a la habitación de Bella cuando la vio ahí en su cama tan frágil, dormida, y sin vida se le partió el corazón en mil pedazos

-Hola mi amor –dijo acercando una silla a la cama, a pesar de saber que su bebe ya no estaría en el vientre de su ex – esposa él la amaba.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué? –dijo Edward con un nudo en su garganta

-tienes una vida por delante, se que has vivido momentos muy difíciles y por mi culpa pero no por eso tienes que acabar con tu vida mi amor –dijo llorando

-te amo, quiero reconquistarte de nuevo solo que estaba vez no seré el mostro que tuviste por marido seré diferente, te daré más hijos, sé que eso no repara la perdida de nuestra Nessie y la bebe, pero quiero mi amor quiero darte el cariño que no te di cuando nos casamos la primera vez, te daré todo lo que soy lo que fue y mas mi amor solo no me dejes no te vayas quédate siempre a mi lado, no quiero perderte, no quiero ya casi te pierdo una vez no quiero que pase un vez.

Mi Bella, mi Isabella, mi cielo mi luz y mi sol, no quiero perderte se que fue un bastado, un mostro, un hijo de puta pero no quiero perderte no quiero, me da miedo imaginarme sin ti a mi lado apoyándome dando tu calor tu ternura te necesito mas y mas cada día dime, que me darás una oportunidad para enamorarte no quiero despertar y no ver tu dulce y frágil cuerpo junto al mi tampoco imagino mi vida sin tus labios sin tus te amo, por favor mi amor tienes que ponerte mejor mejórate por nosotros se que ya no somos nada pero recuerdas que no casamos por la iglesia ante dios seguimos siendo marido y mujer y quiero que así siga siendo por favor perdóname –le dijo un beso a su esposa en la frente y se fue

-Edward ¿estás bien? –dijo Emmett al verlo

-tu dime la única mujer que amo está muy débil y mal por mi culpa y la hija que íbamos a tener murió ¿Cómo crees?

-oh creo que eso es mal

-enserio tú crees Emmett tú tienes suerte, ahí está tu rosa siempre a tu lado

-es porque yo no la golpe Edward

-lo se fue un error, puta madre la amo-trato de gritar

-ok ya se malas palabras no porque después yo las digo y Rose me regaña –rio Emmett Edward solo bufo

-oh vamos Edward es un chiste no estés tan amargado por eso Bella no vuelve contigo las mujeres aman a los graciosos, divertidos, guapos, mus culotes, como yo el gran Emmett –dijo y Edward rio

-si claro lo que tu digas amigo-dijo Edward palmeándole el hombro

-¿Qué?

-nada Emmett ve con Rose tengo que comprar unas cosas para Bella

-hey el amor no se compra –dijo Emmett deteniéndolo

-lo sé, voy a enamorar a Bella como lo hizo la primera vez

-¿Cómo?

-con flores, chocolates, y con mucho amor el amor que siempre eh sentido por ella

-ah que lindo Eddie

-no me digas así

-ok Eddie –Edward rodeo los ojos y se fue a comprar rosas para Bella todo el tiempo que Bella estuvo en el hospital Edward le mando flores chocolates, cartas de amor, y así pero Bella siempre las ignoro, rompió, o tiro, no quería nada de él, le había hecho mucho daño ahora se creí que podía venir decirle palabras bonitas mientras dormía y darle obsequios pues estaba muy equivocado, Bella jamás lo perdonaría ¿o sí? Y más que nada jamás lo perdonaría porque sentía que por su culpa había perdido a su bebe.


	19. Tu verdad

_**Tu verdad **_

Dieron de alta a Bella, su cuerpo estaba más delgado era como una muñeca maltratada.

-Bella, y las rosas que estaban en el hospital de quien eran –Dijo Alice que se pare enfrente de ella antes de que entrara a casa.

-No te hagas la tonta Brandon que sabes que son de tu hermano-Bella jamás llamaba a Alice por su segundo nombre a menos que estuviera enojada.

-Quítate-la empujo y entro y se encerró. Acaricio su vientre llorando, se sienta vacía, sola desconsolada, Bella era un hermoso dulce el cual había exprimido hasta sacar ese hermoso y delicioso relleno.

-Hija perdóname, perdóname, perdóname –repitió una y otra vez mirando el techo.

-¿Y Bella? –pregunto su madre.

-Se encerró arriba –dijo Alice suspirando.

-ah no, saldrá del cuarto asi me pele con ella-subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta vio a su hija sentada en el duro y frío suelo llorando, solo fue y la abraso.

-mamá, con todo esto lo olvide y ¿Anthony?-dijo recordándolo.

-se fue no dijo a donde solo se marcho-dijo con una mueca

-de acuerdo

-hija no te dejara que te encierres de nuevo, saldremos a regar las flores, después a comer y asi no quiero que te encierres, si es necesario dormiré contigo no dejare que de nuevo te trates de matar.

-mamá no –apretó su vientre-

-mi amor perdóname pero, fue tu culpa si no estuvieras con esa maldita idea de que Edward tiene la culpa de todo tu dolor tu hija seguiría viva, si no te hubieras tomado todas esas pastillas tu bebe seguiría vivo pero tu elegiste matarlo Bella –dijo mirándola.

-¡no!-grito Bella mirándola con odio.

-Edward tiene la culpa de todo lo malo que me pasa siempre la tuvo y lo sabes todo empezó por que el me golpeaba, si tan solo no me hubiera golpeando tal vez la historia sería diferente, solo tal vez ahora estaría mi Nessie jugando en la sala con sus hermanos o hermanas pero no… él la mato junto a mi bebe –dijo seria. Ya no lloraba ya no sentía su corazón estaba sin vida ahora.

-no Bella, tal vez Edward si te golpeaba y humillaba pero si hubieras cuidado de Nessie en vez de estar con el abogado ella estaría aquí contigo riendo, jugando con esa muñeca con su hermosa sonrisa con esos ojos verdes llenos de vida, y sabes quién mas estaría esa bebe que llevabas en tu vientre ese ángel que ni sabía que pasaba y que mataste por que estas enferma de odio hacia Edward, tienes idea de donde está, en un centro de rehabilitación , lo hace porque quiere cambiar regresar contigo no ser el mismo que era antes, te ama, te amo, y lo hizo siempre solo que estaba enfermo al igual que tu hija. Busca ayuda.-dijo su madre con lágrimas de desesperación.

-No estoy enferma mamá entiende, y Edward por dios solo se metió ahí por Tanya la zorra de Tanya

-Tanya se fue con Anthony

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Si cuando Nessie murió el no estuvo aquí estaba en un bar, ahí estaba Tanya, se encontraron y enamoraron de verdad Tanya dejo la vida de zorra por el –Bella pensó muchas cosas ¿y si Edward la amaba?

-¿hija aun amas a Edward? –Bella la miro muy seria

-Yo…

* * *

Volvi solo faltan 3 caps y se acaba la historia perdon x tardar mucho pero no habia podido...

pero ya podre adios

Vampire-Hale-Cullen


	20. Regreso y plan

_**Regreso y plan **_

-yo… no, no lo amo y jamás volveré a confiar en él- dijo bella muy segura de sí misma. Renne suspiro.

-De acuerdo hija, ven vamos a regar las plantas-la tomo del brazo con gentileza y bajo con ella.

_3 meses más tarde._

Desde hace tres meses Bella estuvo a punto de morir, hace tres meses su Nessie había muerto, desde hace tres meses que el juicio contra Edward había acabado, pero como siempre Edward tenía amigos y lo dejaron ir con una pequeña fianza.

Hace tres meses que su vida era más feliz, la vida de Bella había cambiado por completo, Rosalie le ayudo con su personalidad y ser más feliz, Alice junto a Rose la llevaron de compras la habían cambiado ahora siempre sonreía. Pero también hacia tres meses que Edward no se aparecía y eso le venía más que bien.

-Bella, hija ayúdame a plantar –le dijo su mamá y bajaron y asi se la pasaron todo el día.

-¡Edward! –grito Alice y se abalanzo sobre él y lo abraso, feliz después de tres meses Edward regresaba.

-Alice me exprimes –dijo riendo, después Rosalie le dio un zape a Edward.

-¡au! ¿Por qué?

-porque te extrañaba-lo abraso feliz.

-¡Eddie! –le grito Emmett y lo abraso cargándolo

-Emmett no puedo respirar-dijo casi sin voz

-no seas fresa te extrañamos-lo soltó riendo

-¿y Bella como esta? –dijo mirando a todos

-ella está mejor que nunca –dijo Rosalie feliz

-mas te vale que no vallas y arruines todo como es tu costumbre-dijo Alice

-hijo lo que una vez fue ya no, bella ya es feliz lejos de ti-dijo Esme quien entraba a la sala

-solo la quiero ver una vez solo eso-dijo Edward desesperado, y antes de que dijeran algo salió rápido, y camino hasta la casa de Bella cuando la vio, suspiro, estaba más hermosa que nunca su cabello ondúlalo recogido en una cola de cabello y plantando con una hermosa y cálida sonrisa. Corrió a una florería y compro las flores más hermosas que vio.

Corrió a casa de su antiguo esposa y toco el timbre.

-Bella ve a ave quien es-dijo René regando las flores. Bella asintió y fue haber cuando lo vio sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos y su sonrisa se borro de su pequeño rostro.

-Dígame-dijo con dificultad.

-Hola Bella-le sonrió con amor y la miro feliz

-¿Qué deseas?

-nada solo te traje algo-le dio las rosas Bella las tomo y se las lanzo a la cara.

-¡vete! –le grito con odio y se metió a casa. Edward la miro con duda.

-Edward, hola-saludo René

-Hola René podrías darle esto a Bella -le entrego las rosas le dio una sonrisa y se fue con la mirada baja.

El sabia que jamás volvería a recuperar a Bella, pero lucharía la amaba, tal vez se equivoco en el pasado pero quería estar con ella, besarla, amarle, respetarle, lo que antes no hizo y sobre todo darle hijos los hijos que siempre desearon.

Llego a casa donde solo Alice estaba ahí.

-Bella –Alice lo interrumpió

-yo lo digo, te odia, no te quiere ni ver –dijo Alice muy segura

-Si eso mero –dijo Edward sentándose con pesadez en el sofá.

-Alice tú dices que vez cosas del futuro por favor trata de ver si Bella y yo terminamos juntos dame esperanzas en verdad la amo y quiero tenerla de nuevo –dijo con lagrimas

-ahí Edward si vez que Bella no te ama, pues no creo que debas luchar déjala ir –Edward sollozo

-no Alice no la quiero perder de nuevo, ayúdame a idear algo para tenerla de nuevo no sé tú la conoces dime-rogo Edward

-no te meses a Bella Edward perdón pero, no, no te ayudare

-Por favor Edward se incoó llorando algo que jamás hacia ella se quedo perpleja sin creer lo que miraba

-te ayudare pero escúchame bien Edward, si Bella llega de llorar por tu culpa te corto eso que llamas pene-dijo Alice molesta

-lo prometo, lo prometo-dijo Edward aun llorando

-bueno pues, demuéstrale que has cambiado que ya no eres el mismo que la amas de verdad insiste con rosas y con palabras que salga del corazón, no unas ahí copiadas de google –dijo mirándolo muy seria

-y si no funciona Alice que hare

-dejarla ir –susurro

-no puedo, la amo, Alice.

-y la amabas también cuando la golpeabas, la amabas cuando la humillas, golpeaste a Bella a casi matarla de milagro no la mataste Edward ¿Entiendes? Sería casi un milagro que ella te perdone, y si lo hace será de verdad que un milagro porque si yo fuera ella

-no te perdonaría jamás-completo Rosalie

-lo vez Rose me apoya Edward entiéndelo, solo eso te pido entiende a Bella, solo dime la volverías a golpear a humillar

-no jamás Alice esta vez quiero ser el verdadero yo con ella, alguien que no fui con nadie, quiero amarla de verdad velar por su seguridad, sin golpes sin maltratos sin nada eso solo quiero a esa dulce rosa a mi lado a mi princesa a mi Bella.

-Bien este es el plan para que conquistes a Bella.

* * *

yo aqi! xD hey gracias por los hermosos reviews... bueno solo faltan 2 caps...

las quiero mucho buenos nos leemos! (;

Vampire-hale-cullen


	21. Pidiendo perdón

_**Pidiendo perdón**_

-enamoraste a Bella la primera vez siendo solo tú con flores chocolates no porque no te conviertes en su admirador secreto –Alice

-si, asi no puede despreciarte hasta que te haya visto-completo Rosalie

-si tienen razón-Edward corrió a su cuarto y se puso a escribirle cartas a Bella, sonreía tenía la esperanza de que Bella lo perdonara y volvieran a hacer una hermosa familia feliz.

-Edward ¿necesitas ayuda? –dijo Jasper

-Jasper-le miro- ¿Dónde estabas?

-De viaje de negocios-rio- acabo de llegar Alice ya me dijo todo, y pues yo creo que debes de dejar a Bella en paz

-no puedo la amo

-Edward mira una mujer que fue golpeada maltrata y humillada como Bella no perdonara tan fácil creo que ni perdonara, que no entiendes ella no te ama ya Edward déjala ir se feliz con otra busca a otra mujer asi como Bella buscara otro hombre, no te ates al pasado; crees que Bella asi de fácil volverá a tus brazos, entiende le hiciste daño y ese daño jamás se repara le dejaste cicatrices en el corazón que solo vas y abres con tu terquedad –suspiro y salió el cuarto de Edward.

Edward miro el cielo no se había dado cuenta que ya había anochecido asi que miro la luna era una luna llena muy hermosa, y un cielo negro con muchas estrellas que le adornaban igual que la noche que nació su hija Rennesme.

Suspiro ¿por que la había maltratado? ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente amarla? Solo la tenía que amar para hacerla feliz no golpearla como lo hizo no tener una amante como Tanya.

Suspiro, tenía que intentar tan solo una vez si Bella lo perdonaría o si lo mandaría a volar como debí de hacerlo hace años, tomo la carta bajo y la mando, esperando que algo bueno pasara.

-Bella hija, te llego una carta –dijo su mamá desde la sala

-voy-dijo Bella desde la cocina, estaba preparando fruta picada, salió limpiándose sus pequeñas manos tomo la carta.

-no dice de quien es

-ábrela hija –dijo su madre intrigada, Bella la abrió.

-Léela –pidió

-_Te observado desde lejos, no soy un acosador si eso es lo que piensas, solo que te vi a lo lejos y supe rápido de ti, sabes eres la flor más hermosa de este prado, desde que te vi no eh podido olvidar tu sonrisa, eres hermosa Bella. Adiós. Tu amigo secreto._

Bella tomo la carta entre sus manos y la arrugo, con enojo, fue a la cocina y la quemo.

-Bella ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-porque esa carta es de Edward mama, cree que por hacerse pasar por alguien más lo voy a perdonar cree que olvidare tanto dolor, pues está loco. –dijo Bella mirando a René con enojo.

-¿Cómo sabes que es él?

- mamá conozco su letra, es cursiva con un toque muy elegante

-oh –se limito a decir, miro a su hija y se fue a su cuarto.

_**Cinco meses más tarde**_

Para Bella siempre era la misma rutina, todos los días recibía una carta de Edward, y un ramo de rosas, ella las leía y quemaba ya no sentía nada por él ni siquiera odio su corazón ya estaba reparado, con cicatrices pero ya estaba mejor, y no le dolía tirar las rosas y las cartas.

-hola Bella –dijo Alice y Rosalie cuando abrió la puerta.

-Hola chicas pasen

-mira lo que nos dieron-le mostro Alice la carta Bella suspiro y la tomo con pesadez y leyó lo que decía

-en voz alta Bella-pidió Rosalie

_Llevo conocí meses escribiéndote Bella, tu no contestas ninguna supongo que piensas que estoy loco o que no se te quiero acosar pero quiero que me conozcas Bella quiero que me veas como realmente soy yo, te espero en el restaurant amanecer a las ocho bueno nos vemos adiós. Tu amigo secreto_

Alice y Rosalie dieron un grito de alegría

-Bella tienes que ir –pidió Rosalie

-si Bella estas cosas de admiradores no se dan todos los días –completo Alice

-no

-Bella anda-Rosalie

-no y ya no insistan enserio

-por favor anda-rogaron hasta las cinco de la tarde, Bella harta dijo si, las chicas trataron de arreglarla, pero Bella las corrió y se puso solo un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa rosa con un suéter, miro el reloj y vio que faltan cinco minutos se peino, bajo y condujo al restaurant.

Bajo suspirando realmente no quería estar ahí, bajo pidió una mesa y espero. No tardo mucho cuando vio a Edward

-Hola Bella-dijo Edward venia con unos pantalón que le ajustaban bien junto a una playera negra, y una rosa para ella.

-Hola Edward- dijo sin expresión alguna, Edward se impresiono al no verla asombrada por saber que era él. Tomo asiento y le entrego la rosa, Bella el tomo se levanto y la tiro, y volvió con él.

-Bella-tomo sus manos Bella sintió eso que no sentía hace mucho- sé que esto no lo arregla se que me odias tanto, pero yo te amo Bella, se que nunca lo dije después de que nos casamos pero es verdad Bella yo te amaba con locura se que te golpeo y humille y realmente me arrepiento de corazón –lloro- se que no puedo solo desear que lo olvides y ya pero te pido otra oportunidad otra solo una mas –Bella le miro buscando algo en sus ojos y solo vio amor y arrepentimiento.

-Edward yo si…

* * *

chanchan chan...hahaha solo un cap mas! mañana lo subo y yap si quieren un cap extra o algo diganme y zaz hahaha pongo a andar mi ardilla y lo hago xD!

las qedo! gracias por los magnificos reviews

bueno nos lemos! xD

Vampire-hale-Cullen


End file.
